Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z! Season 2
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: DISCONTINUED. My version Of the ppgz in season 2.
1. EPISODE 1: Reunited ?

DiSCLAIMERR ;; I DO NOT OWN !

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

Its been a year since the POWERPUFFGIRLS Z have came to life. A year since HIM had been defeated. A year and nothing had really changed, Except my shorter hair, I had really gotten mature over the years. I'm no longer crazy for boys, AS MUCH. I'm usually really outgoing still.

"MOMO-SAN!",Miyako and Kaoru yelled in unison to get my attention as the were walking towards me.

"MIYA-SAN!KAORU-SAN!", I yelled back waving my hand in the air greeting them.

Miyako and Kaoru aren't my best friends, they are my sisters! We have been threw a looootttt. Including social life too, so it kind of gets tense when were fighting crime and have social life fights. We have learned sp much together and have grown much stronger in our fighting abilities.

I gave Miyako and Kaoru a huge hug, "I'm so glad were starting a new year!", I said with my hand intertwined.

Miyako giggled, "New year, same old us", she smiled.

"Hey, don't forget the new design for our outfits that the professor is designing!",Kaoru added

"Oh my god, I forgot about that, I CANT WAIT, I'm praying for the same mini skirt though!",I said.

"What?!,NO WAY!",Kaoru yelled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see", Miyako said quickly trying to stop the fight that Myself and Kaoru had every five minutes.

"Yeah, I guess", I said while the school bell rang.

"SHIT!!",Kaoru yelled.

"Were going to be late!!",I yelled.

With that we all started running to the big building known as TOKYO HIGH. We entered the building and quickly rushed to our homerooms trying to brush pass all the other kids who were trying to get threw too.

"Lets grab hands so none of us would get lost!",Miyako yelled as she grabbed Kaorus hand, who grabbed mine.

We all held hands so they we wouldn't get lost in the crowded hallway, Momoko leading, Kaoru following, Miyako right behind them. Finally, with some miracle they got thrown into their class.

"DAMN!, it was so crowed!",I yelled.

"I know, it was a good idea to hold hands Miyako", Kaoru smiled.

Miyako smiled, "Arigato!".

We took Our seats in homeroom and then the teacher walked into the class .She was a tall women, with blond hair and purple eyes.

Just then, our belts ring. Miyako and Kaoru both looked at me. I nodded at them signaling them to ask to go to the nurse, like old times.

"!,MY HEAD HURTS,I THINK ITS ABOUT TO EXPLODE.", all of us said in unison.

raised an eyebrow and shot her eyes open, "GO GO!",she yelled.

We ran out of the class, trying to figure out how to get to the roof of this building, finally we found the stairs. We ran up the stairs opened the door and immediately transformed.

HYPER BLOSSOM!

ROLLING BUBBLES!

POWERED BUTTERCUP!  
(FULL transformation scene like in the 1st episode)

"I still cant believe our lame excuses work!",laughed out buttercup.

We laughed and I opened my compact to see what was going on.

"What's the emergency professor!?", I yelled.

"Trouble in downtown Tokyo!", he yelled.

I nodded, "Come on girls.", I flew up buttercup and bubbles flying right next to me.

As we flew over the center of Tokyo, we saw 3 boy figures running.

"Come their down their down their!", I said pointing down where the 3 figures were.

We flew down and a lot of smoke surrounded us, making it hard to see who it was.

"Ah! Buttercup, Bubbles! Where are you!?", I screamed and coughed loudly.

Then we heard a somewhat evil laugh, it was 3 laughs and even though they were done laughing you heard the echo of its laughter because no one was around, besides Us and those 3 boys. My eyes opened wide as I saw Bubbles and buttercups shadows threw the clearing up smoke. Then, I saw 2 boy figures coming up behind them to grab them, I knew who the 3 boys were now.

"BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!", I yelled to warn them. Then someone had grabbed me.

"BRICK,LET ME GO!", I yelled somewhat wincing from the strong hold on my arms.

"AHH!LET ME GO BUTCH!!", buttercup yelled trying to wiggle out of his arms.

Bubbles stayed completely still facing the ground, finally she asked as she slowly raised her head and twisting it to at least try and see boomer from the corner or her eye, "WHY ARE YOU TALLER THEM ME!?!?!"

Buttercup and I gasped and immediately stopped trying to get free from their grasp. With some type of strength we pulled away from their grasp and faced them. My mouth fell to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE !?", I yelled and the smoke cleared up.

"THE HELL!", buttercup yelled.

"How did you get older and taller?!",we asked in unison.

The ruffs smirked at them," We don▓t know┘", they simply said.

I tapped my foot, a little pissed off.

"Whoa babe, calm down!", brick said while laughing.

"BABE?!,I am no such thing to you.", I yelled back

Brick smirked and rolled his eyes, "OK SHUT UP UGLY!"

I gasped at brick and turned around to face my team.

"Come girls, were going!", I ordered.

The ruffs smirked, "SEE YOU LATER BABE!"

The Puffs blushed and just kept walking away and finally flew off.

"I cant believe the boys are back!",Miyako said.

Buttercup and I looked at her, and sighed.

"This should be greatttttttt┘.." , I rolled my eyes and kept flying back to school. 


	2. EPISODE 1: Reunited Part2

Disclaimer : I DON▓T OWN ;; DISCLAIMERS ARE SO GAY THEY RUB IT ALL IN YOUR FACE GOD I KNOW I DON▓T OWN PPGZ!

Teehee (: enjoy episode 1 part 2 R&R !

Bipolar much ?

Im trying to keep them each in their personalities, but this will end A PPGZ x RRBz

Ok Ok most people want to see Kaoru and Butch moments, their will be ALOT more just give it time the fanfic is just strating.

TO : KaoruBC101z : I probally will do the straight hair thing with Kaoru but i dont know why she will yet .

------------------------------------------------------

It was 8th period and Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako were bored out of their minds. Miyako she's actually listening to what the teacher has to say, Kaoru was still pissed about Butch calling her BABE, and Momoko she couldn▓t actually help but think about why they were taller and older and cute?!

Momoko mentally slapped herself, and her mind kept repeating, "cute". "What the hell, brick cute?! I have officially lost it!, she sighed and continued thinking.

Kaoru on the other hand was mentally killing herself, "Why did he have to go and call me babe! What is he stupid!, she sighed.

Miyako was also thinking but making it less obvious, she wasn▓t moving around and giving off these weird faces. All she could think about was Boomer and the way he grabbed her. She sighed and was broken from her thoughts.

"MIYAKO!!??", Kaoru and Momoko said in unison.

"Huh what, oh yea.", she smiled at Momoko and Kaoru.

"Come on lets go! REMEMBER the professor has a surprise for us at the lab!", Momoko exclaimed.

They walked out of Tokyo high with familiar faces staring at them and waving. Himeko just gave them a scowl, her mind was earsed a few hours after we defeated HIM. But she still seemed to hate us, and is still the snootiest girl in the entire world. When they were off of school grounds they spotted Sakurako also known as Sedusa. We made her stop using lipstick, she wasn't allowed. We waved at her and smiled and walked on.

"So, what do you think the surprise is?", Kaoru asked with a bored expression on her face.

"I don▓t know, but the professor said that it was going to be the surprise of a life time!", Momoko said excitingly.

Miyako smiled, "Come on lets walk faster!"

The 3 girls started walking faster, finally they reached the front door and walked in. They headed up to the lab.

"PROFES..", they cut themselves off and their mouths dropped to the floor.

"WHAT THE┘PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", they screamed out and quickly transformed.

Brick laughed, " Now, Now, no need to transform, were not here to fight."

"Although I'm down for a round or two!", Butch smirked towards buttercup.

"COME ON LET ME FIGHT THIS GUY!", she glared at Butch

"Bring it babe!", Butch laughed.

Brick sweat dropped and looked at Butch, "I SAID WERE NOT HERE TO FIGHT!"

"UGHH..No fun.", Butch sighed.

Blossoms eyebrow raised at brick, "Then why are you here?", she said very coldly.

Brick looked at her, then his brothers, Boomer first, then Butch who rolled his eyes, then looked back at her and said, "To make peace."

"Yup, this is a surprise of a lifetime.", Miyako said while looked back at her team-mates and then at the ruffs.

"Oh trust me, we were surprised to.", Boomer said.

Blossom and Kaoru had nothing to say, they were speechless.

"WAIT!, WHY?", Kaoru asked.

"Were not villains any more, were just semi trouble makers, but were not evil.", Butch said kind of annoyed.

"I don▓t believe you", Momoko says.

"Do these eyes look of eyes who lie?!", The ruffs said in unison while going closer to the girls eyes, while the girls do the same.( Episode 20 picture that when Mojo and the girls do that )

The girls found themselves stuttering, "N-N-N-NO┘"

"Ok I believe you..", Momoko rolled her eyes.

"WAIT,WHERE'S THE PROFESSOR!?!?!", Miyako said with a hint of concern.

"We tied him up in a closet..", boomer said.

Before the girls burst out the boys stopped them, "Were kidding, that was a joke, go look it up."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "HAHAHAHA┘I'm dying of laughter that was so funny..", she said with a sarcastic tone dripping from her mouth.

Butch raised an eyebrow, he just realized, that it was going to be so much fun getting her annoyed. He smirked at her.

"WHAT?!", she yelled.

"OHH NOTHING", he smiled/

"Uhm well, the professor wont be back for another hour┘", Brick said.

Brick smirked, "Nice outfit by the way, Mom-o-ko."

"You too Kao-ru", butch said while grinning at Kaoru

"Ditto Mi-ya-ko", he laughed and smiled at her.

The 3 of them blushed, "YOUR BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!"

"OR ILL KILL YOU!", Kaoru yelled.

Boomer actually backed up while he put his hands in front of him, Brick stayed where he was standing in a bored face kind of look, and Butch laughed.

"OHHH IM SOO SCARED, SOMEONE SAVE ME!", he said sarcastically while laughing.

"WHY YOU LITTLE┘", Kaoru was cut off.

"Control your brother Brick.", Momoko yelled.

Brick scowled, "CONTROL YOUR SISTER."

Miyako sighed and looked at Boomer who had his hands behind his head, he raised an eyebrow, but she just smiled, he couldn▓t help but smile back. He turned around and blushed, while Miyako did the same.

xxxxxx1 HOUR

"KIDS?!", the Professor and Ken yelled.

The ruffs and the puffs looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"You were right Professor, this was a lifetime surprise", Kaoru said annoyed.

The professor smiled and said, "I have big plans for you 6,big plans."

The 6 raised an eyebrow, looking at each other, they groaned.

"GREATTT", they said in unison 


	3. EPISODE 2: The RowdyRuff Boys Z !

DISCLAIMER : If I did ppgz and rrbz would've already been together! Nope I don▓t own ppgz.  
EPISODE 2 !

( MY OPENING FOR SEASON 2 xD WOW THIS IS BAD BUT WHATEVERR LOL )

Miracles happen start playing . (Idk work with me)  
( .com/watch?v=wWeb9274Icg the song if you want to follow)

( The beat)  
The girls are running out of their house .

(Miracles happen┘)  
Momoko their belts suddenly ring, they look at Momoko, and Momoko nods.

(Miracles happen)  
They transform.

(Your showed me faith is not blind)  
They see their fans and them cheering them on as they fly threw them.

( I don▓t need wings to help me fly)  
They twirl around in the air..

( Miracles happen..Miracles happen)  
They all smile at each other and see Takaki, Miyako blushes but shakes it off, He smiles at them throwing his thumb up.

( I cant imagine living my life without you now, not ever having you around )  
They smile at each other while their flying down to the ground and blossom hugs each of her team-mates while buttercup tries to struggle to get free Bubbles giggles.

(We found a way out ..On you I can depend )  
The rrbz come from behind them and carry up each of their counterparts Boomer twirls bubbles around in the airs. Brick and Butch just carry bubbles and buttercup while They roll their eyes and look at each other and sigh.

( Don▓t have to look back and realize how far we come, there are a million reasons, I'm look up, I don▓t want this to end)  
Shows from the past how the rowdy's were immature (in episode 20) them present while the puffs and ruffs are smiling at each other.

(Nothing should ever bring you down, Knowing whatever goes comes around )  
Mojo shows up still disgusted on how their somewhat a team now, Brick gets made and grins at his brothers butch cracking his knuckles the next thing you know mojos in the air flying away.

( you showed me faith is not blind, I don▓t need wings to help me fly miracles happen once and a while when you believe.. you showed me dreams come to life, by taking a chance on us was right all things will come in a little time when you believe)  
NO SCEAN I JUST PUT IT SO DON▓T IMAGEN IT WITHOUT A SCEAN.

(there is no question we found the missing peaces, our picture is completed, its falling into place (its fallin into place)  
It shows the picture of the girls hugging with the professor, ken , and peach their too ( in the ppgz opening it has it) then it shows another pic pop up and it has the ruffs(in their human form which names wont be revealed until later in the chapter and the puffs brick with his arms folded and Momoko throwing a peace sign winking her eye in the middle, Boomer with his arms behind his back smiling a little, Miyako with a huge smile with her eyes closed and her hands intertwined up to her cheek, both standing to the left of Their leaders, Butch with a huge Grin looking at Kaoru with his arms folded to, and Kaoru with an annoyed face looking at the camera, to the right of their leaders and Peach jumping in the middle, Ken looking and peach and laughing, while the professor right behind Brick and Momoko smiling.

(This is our moment, you and I are looking up, someone is watching over us, keeping me close, closer to you everyday, No where, No where on earth I rather be)  
NO SCENE

( No one can keep this away from you and me)  
They pass threw every villain glaring at them while they were flying pass them, The rowdy's not caring at all. Mojo not even looking at them .

( you showed me faith is not blind, I don▓t need wings to help me fly miracles happen once and a while when you believe.. you showed me dreams come to life, by taking a chance on us was right all things will come in a little time when you believe)  
NO Scene!

( When you believe.. The soul has a shining light.. When you believe.. The soul has the will to fight.. YOU can do anything, don▓t be afraid were going to find a way ( beat ) Miracles happen..Miracles happen. )  
Shows Blossom standing on a tall building as if she were watching over Tokyo, Brick flies up next to her and stares her smiles then looks back on the city.. Then skips to a scene where Butch and Buttercup are fighting and fans staring at then as if THEY COULD DO ANYTHING, then skips to Boomer and Bubbles Just flying talking to each other and smiling. Then it shows Bothe greens and blues sitting down to the right n left of where the reds were standing, looked up at them then focused on the city. Brick sighed jumped off the building and the team was surprised so the just followed then all you could see is a Red, Pink, Green, A lighter green, Blue, and baby blue, behind them and its started fading.

( you showed me faith is not blind, I don▓t need wings to help me fly miracles happen once and a while when you believe.. you showed me dreams come to life, by taking a chance on us was right all things will come in a little time when you believe x2)  
NO SCEAN

( *laughs* I suck at this ! )

EPISODE 2 ! ; NANI ?! ROWDY RUFFS BOY Z?!

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!???", all three of the girls screamed in the professors face.

The professor sighs again and calmly says, "For the hundredth time girls, the ruffs will be attending your school as regular boys, and.."

Kaoru scowled," Pshh, regular?!" , she stopped and looked at the ruffs but mainly at Butch, "Their weird, super powered boys, Yea sureee, their sooo regular.

The professor sighed again, "ANDDDD┘will fight crime right beside you┘"

Momoko and Kaoru both rolled their eyes and sighed and just sat down at the couch, followed by a quite Miyako.

"Whatever..", Momoko says while sitting down at the couch.

The ruffs had nothing to say, while the professor was astonished, Kaoru hit her head against her head and Miyako somewhat knew she would come around, that▓s why she didn▓t say anything.

"You mean that▓s it..? Not even without a fight?", The professor was really surprised on how much Momoko had matured.

"Yes┘", Momoko said blankly, and then turned her head to brick, "This is it, were actually putting are trust in you and the cities protection!...Don't make me distrust you or something┘", Momoko sighed.

Brick was surprised, and just nodded his head. Kaoru groaned, and Miyako smiled. The professor nodded too.

"Come boys time for you to transform into your human forms.", The boys were surprised.

"WAIT, WHAT?!", brick yelled.

"You will be attending the same school as the girls, and you don▓t except you going as the rowdy ruff boys, now do you?", the professor answered.

"NORMAL BOYS?!", Brick exclaimed.

"SCHOOL!?!!!!!!!!?", Butch yelled kind of scared at the word.

"THE SAME SCHOOL AS THE GIRLS!", Brick and Butch said in unison.

Boomer sweat droped, while the girls were just as astounded. Momoko and Kaoru ran up in front of their counterparts, making their counterparts make a step back.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY YEAR!", Momoko exclaimed.

"BUTCH CAN NOT GO TO MY SCHOOL!", Kaoru yelled.

Bubbles sighed, and walked up next to boomer and stood their.

"Didn▓t we already have this conversation?!", miyako yelled.

"yea were repeating it again to see if we can change the professors mind.", The greens and reds said.

"Well, its not up to me.., its uhm.. Up to Miyako and uhm Boomer.", The professor said nervously, while backing up from the reds and greens.

"HUH┘?WELL?!?!?!", The reds and greens said as they turned to see their younger team members.

Miyako twiddled her fingers together nervously, while Boomer had his eyes wide, they both look at eachother. They were being stared down by their team-mates with evil eyes. Butch was cracking his knuckles ready to attack Boomer, Brick was tapping his foot, and boomer was even more frightened at the tapping of the foot. Momoko and Kaoru were giving Miyako the STARE, Miyako was afraid.

"Well, I do think this will be good for trust.. Don▓t you think Momo-san and Kaoru-san", Miyako said laughing a little.

"Y-Y-Y-YEA..it will be good.", he said laughing nervously too.

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the reds and greens burst out.

"Well, its decided", the professor said pulling the ruffs from the back of their shirts into a big machine, he threw them in and yelled, "READY?!"

"PSH NO..", Brick and Butch said annoyed.

Boomer sweat dropped.

"GOOD!", The professor answered, and with that door closed and with the ruffs inside. About 5 Minutes later, the door opened and a lot of smoke came out, the boys walked out still with the same faces and taller bodies, the only thing that had changed was their clothes. Brick was wearing something similar to Momoko, Butch something similar to Kaoru, and Boomers similar to Miyakos,( I'm not even going to explain hers a pic .com/albums/s204/Lilly-san/dece39f108c0a0_ they all look the same as the pic ALL OF THEM except for butches hair its still in his pony tail xD )

The girls were all really surprised, they were still amazed on how much they matured, and how they were taller and older.

"The boys will be staying at the lab, and will play a part as kens older brothers.", the professor said calmly.

"WAIT WHAT?!", ken came running into the room as he heard his and the ruffs names in the same sentence. Ken had really grown he was now up to The girls shoulders and he's 10, he still attends the same school and Momokos younger sibling Kuriko.

The ruffs smirked, "You heard him munchkin, were your older brothers.", Butch said grinning.

Boomer sighed, "You'll get used it."

Brick laughed at what butch said.

"Poor, Poor ken.", Kaoru said.

"Why am I getting punished.", ken said walking on the door with his head facing the ground.

Miyako frowned.

"The ruffs will also have names, Brick your name will be Mayoku", professor said facing brick.

Brick raised an eyebrow, "ok┘"

"Butch yours will be Kai"

Butch sighed, " Whatever."

"And boomer, Masaaki", the professor said smiling.

Boomer just nodded.

The professor walked up to the and handed them a wrist band with a botton, that said "R" Bricks was red, Butches green, and Boomers Blue.

The boys nodded.

"HAHA, at least we don▓t get belts.", Butch said grinning at the girls.

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at butch and yelled, "We really don▓t care."

"Well, I guess we better get going Miyakos grandma is probably waiting, were all sleeping over her house tonight.", Momoko said.

"And oh yea girls, you will be the Boys guides, for school tomorrow, they'll pick you up from Miyakos tomorrow.", the professor smiled.

"WHATEVER.", Momoko said sighing.

The ruffs grinned at this.

With that the girls walked out the lab, with the rowdies behind them still grinning watching them until they left.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
R&R PLEASEE! (: 


	4. EPISODE 3: A VILLIANS SHOCK

Disclaimer : I OWN NADA NOTHING !  
R&R OR I WONT UPDATE !  
For all the people who didnty see the picture of what they looked liek go to photobucket and thats the url and the theme song youtube it with that url

Carito-fox : No their names dont mean anything , but they start with the same letter xD lolsx

-  
( THEME SONG PLAYS )

EPISODE 3 : VILLANS ARE IN FOR A SHOCKER.

KAORU P.O.V

AT THE LAB ..SATURDAY.. 2:00pm

Its been 3 very long days, with the rowdies becoming good and everything. Actually, I've gotten used to it, quick? I don▓t know why, actually its beyond the reason why. That Butch┘COUGH┘I mean Kai, can really get under my skin. He's so annoying and perverted, but its not that I hate him, I just really don▓t like him. Does that make sense? No?, I don▓t know either. I sit back on the couch waiting for someone to say something, suddenly the professor storms into the room.

NORMAL P.O.V

Everyone turned their heads to face the professor, raising an eyebrow.

"BOYS?!", he said angrily facing all three of them.

The girls turn their head to face the boys, saying to ourselves, WHAT DID THEY DO NOW.

"You haven't told them haven't you..", Professor said sighing.

The boys knew what he was talking about, "No┘we never got around to tell them, we really didn▓t know how to break it to them.", Brick said.

"WHY NOT?!", The professor asked.

"Oh yea, sure were going to be all like, I'm done being evil, I'm going to join the powerpuff girls, BYE!", Butch said sarcastically.

"Uh yea..", the professor said.

"Its not that easy, we also wanted to laugh when they found out, wanted to see the look on Mojo jojo's face", Boomer said chuckling.

Butch and Brick Both sweat dropped.

"Figure out a way to tell them, and fast!", the professor said leaving the room they were in.

Blossom eyed brick," Isn't today the meeting villians always have, to plan stuff, that never works.", she giggled.

"Yea and your point?", Brick said questioningly eying blossom.

" I have a plan", Blossom said.

Everyone huddled up as blossom explained the hole plan. Brick stood up while everyone was still huddled up, and all you can see is a smirk forming on his face.

FEW HOURS LATER BEFORE THE FANCY VILLIAN MEETING.  
( PRINCESS MORBUCKS RESIDENCE ) 6:00pm.

The girls were in maid clothes, and the boys in their tuxedos butler outfits, it was each in their signature color.

"Remember, transform when I give the signal." Momoko said looking at all of them.

The girls still had their belts and the boys their wrist bands.

"Huh, what signal?", Massaaki asked.

Kai sighed, "When either Blossom or Brick throw their hands up."

"Gotcha", Massaaki said.

"They wont recognize us because the professor has something done with the belts that doesn▓t give it off", Momoko said.

"But I guess not after this.", Kaoru said.

"True┘", Momoko said sighing.

"UGH THIS IS SUCH A SHORT MAID OUTFIT, ITS GROSS.", Kaoru said annoyed.

"I think its super cute!", Miyako said happily.

"ME TOO!", Momoko said.

"I CANT FUCKING BREATHE!", Kai yelled pulling on his collar.

"You guys ready?", Mayuko said.

We all nod are heads seriously.

"Lets do this.", Mayuko grinned kind of excited.

They all followed Mayuko to the entrance and just went in because the security guard was sleeping. They went into the ball room where they where all the villians were talking to themselves. Now, each seperated with their own counterpart. Kaoru and Kai each grabbed a tray and went to Gang Green Gangs table. Miyako and Massaaki went to serve where Fuzzy and the amoeba boys were at. Momoko and Mayuko went to serve Mojo and princess and her cat were sitting at.

WITH THE GREENS

How I hated how they were called the ganggreengang. When I was evil, its like they had nothing else to do but to bother me, it was the most annoying thing. Although, they knew I could beat them up, that▓s why they'd back off a little, they even once asked me the nerve on to teach them how to fight, when I was 11, but wait until later their going to be running. ILL KILL THEM, Butch had an evil smirk on his face.

Buttercup turned towards him and knew what that face was, that was the face of revenge, it was so noticeable on him, like it was on me. Buttercup had gotten to know butch more then anything, really fast too. As they reached the table, we came to a stop.

Kaoru smiled a fake smile(duh) and said, "Hello, would you like some sandwiches?"

Ace smirked at her, "Nah babee, I want you"

Kaoru looked at him in disgust but then it quickly changed," NO SIR, that▓s not on the plate."

"But I'm not hungry for that.", Ace says as he grins and stands up coming closer to her.

Kai was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, pit that he couldn▓t transform, he would be dead.

"Wait, don▓t he talk", Ace asked.

"Not, much, yet┘", Kaoru grinned.

WITH THE BLUES.

"HERE YOU GO SIR!", Miyako smiles and puts down the plate.

Massaaki sets down the drinks without saying a word.

Everything was normal their so far.

WITH THE REDS

Mayuko was getting annoyed on how mojo kept blabbing on about taking over the world, they had no choice but to listen. Then all of a sudden something he said about the rowdy ruff boys.

THE HOLE ROOM.

"YEA WHERE ARE THOSE LITTLE RASCALS!", yelled a villain.

The ruffs grinned, and Brick and Blossom swung their hand up. The hole room went silent. They all screamed out their own names, and in a flash of red, green , and blue, they were BRICK, BLOSSOM, BUTCH, BUTTERCUP, BOOMER, AND BUBBLES.

The hole room went into shock mode.

"MY SONS?!, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS.", Mojo yelled out.

"We're with them", they pointed at the girls.

Mojo was about to grab blossom which was the closest to him, but something grabbed him arm. Brick grinned and said "YOU DON▓T WANT TO DO THAT", just with one arm picked the monkey up high and swung him to the other side of the room.

Princess Morbucks was hiding under the table.

WITH THE BLUES.

Fuzzy launched towards Boomer but moved easily. As the ameoba boys attacked bubbles, she used her wand to pick them up in bubbles and throw them somewhere else. Boomer and Bubbles smiled at each other and high fived.

WITH THE GREENS.

Ace and his hole gang were still in complete shock. HE WAS OLDER NOW is all that was running threw their minds.

Butch grinned and he charged forward to grab ace from his collar. Buttercup laughed at Ace and then smiled towards his team and attacked them with just one attack and they were done for the night. Butch holding Ace by the neck, ace turning purple.

Butercups eyes widen," BUTCH STOP."

He doesn▓t stop but only goes harder.

"For bothering me, and for touching Buttercup.", he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"BUTCH, STOP THAT▓S ENOUGH STOP IT!", Buttercup yelled to him.

Butch put him down, and calmed down by taking deep breaths," GET OUT OF MY FACE."

With that ALL THE VILLIANS ran out.

"ARE YOU OK┘", Buttercup asked.

"IM FINE.", Butch said.

"Oh yea, butch has anger issues, did I forget to mention that.", Brick said laughing.

"Uh, yea..", Buttercup said.

She thought to herself, it was worse then when i have anger issues. 


	5. EPISODE 4: Key to the WORLD&Real Powers

Disclaimer: I don▓t own anythinq (  
Cept the names I ownn them or the people who first made them xD idk I don▓t OWN NOTHING GOSH I CANT DO NOTHIN!!..( george lopez x3 )  
I thought I▓d make episode 3 kind of a remake of the new episode of the POWERPUFF GIRLS from the 10th anniversary soo yea enjoyy.

TO : SasukexNaruto4ever : I prob will feat ace in some episodes soon , since im also intrested in ACExKAORU but, butch wins hands down(duh), it'll be more jelousy that butch will be feeling, and kaoru will just be disgusted that Ace likes her. xD

KaoruBC101z: Deffiantly, I don▓t like that she dresses to much as a boy, that▓s soon going to change trust me, but it wont be GIRLY, I want to keep them in character.

GreeneyesKaoruandButch6 : aww cool, as long as you don▓t end the story, its fine! xD

KaoruBC101z : I thought about the japan uniform thingys but, since in season 1 they went to a public school im trying to keepp it that way, and yea ill make Kaoru seem a little more girly. I don t know what for or whatever.

OH YEA ANYONE WHO WANTS TO ADD ME ON MSN OR AIM OR YAHOO DON▓T BE AFRAID TO ASK !

EPISODE 4: THE KEY TO THE FREE WORLD !

( MONDAY THURD DAY OF SCHOOL FOR THE PPGZ AND SECOND FOR RRBZ )

Kai sighed, "SCHOOL CAN SUCKK MYY..", he was cut off by a annoyed Kaoru.

"HAHA,You'll never live!", Kaoru yelled.

"Damn right I wont, psh the first 30 minutes of it I wanted to rip the teachers head off, she kept of blabbing about completely dead people and what not.", Kai said laughing while looking at Kaoru.

"You'll get used to it, kinda.", Miyako said smiling.

"Hey guys I'm up for something sweet!", Momoko said smiling.

"When are you not┘", Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, well my point is if we tranform, we'll be sure to get something free!", Momoko said smiling.

"Eh, she has a point.", Miyako said giggling and looking around.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!!!", Masaaki said eyeing everyone, "FREE?!I mean why wouldn▓t it be?"

The girls looked at Masaaki as if he were the dumbest person in the world.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!", Miyako said raised her thin brow.

"HUH.?!", The boys said looking at the girls as if they were crazy.

"Its called money.", Momoko said

"What's this money word you speak of?", Mayuko said confused.

"GIVE ME A BREAK, STEALING STUFF WAS SO MUCH EASIER!", Kai says annoyed.

Suddenly the girls mouths turned into an O shape. They look at the boys and look back at eachother and then they burst out in laughter.

"OF COURSE!,all they did was steal stuff.", the girls said in unison still laughing.

"But seriously, who doesn▓t know what money is!?", Kaoru said still laughing holding her stomach.

"THEY DON▓T!", Momoko laughed as she pointed at the three boys whos faces were red from anger, and embarrassment.

Miyako on the other hand thought it wasn▓t funny and stopped laughing a few minutes ago. Momoko and Kaoru finally stopped.

"Omg, That was funny!!", Momoko and Kaoru said in unison.

"What ever..", the boys said.

"Well come on, I'm hungry!", Momoko said running into the nearest alley.

They all followed her and transformed.

(Do that hiphop dance but with other steps to it too)  
BANGING BRICK !

BUSTING BUTCH !

BOOMING BOOMER !

HYPER BLOSSOM !

POWERED BUTTERCUP !

ROLLING BUBBLES !

"We have to fly up so no one can see us come out of the alley.", Blossom stated.

The boys started flying up, "Lets go!"

With that the girls fly up right behind the boys, like always buttercups always ahead.

"YOU GUYS ARE SOOO SLOWWWWWWWW!!", Buttercup said bored.

"Excuse you,your so slow!", Butch said flying in front of her with his head up.

"Uh no your still slow.", Buttercup said flying in front again in a kind of annoyed voice.

With that Butch and Buttercup raced to the destination of the CafИ, leaving wind behind them messing up bubbles hair.

"HEY!", Bubbles yelled annoyed.

Blossom giggled," Come on lets go catch up".

They sped up to where Butch and Buttercup were, and soon found two little green spots up ahead. Which were each collided against each other trying to push one another off track.

"MOVE IT SLOW POKE, YOUR IN MY WAY!", Buttercup said pushing Butch out of the way.

In the distant all you see is the reds and blues rolling their eyes, sighing, smacking themselves in the forhead and raising an eyebrow.

Blossom then looked at brick, "Hmm..i think we should end this, don▓t you?"

Brick smirked at his counterpart, "I think we should.", he laughs , "This will be funny.."

The blues sighed, " I guess we better start flying quicker. "

The reds grinned and with a flash of red, they were gone all you could here is a WHOOSH, the brush past the blues and greens, leaving the wind of the WHOOSH behind. Which caused Buttercups and Bubbles skirts to fly up in the direction Blossom and Brick flew by in.

"WHAT IN THE┘", The greens said as they looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

As they flew down to the destination, with the blues shortly behind.

"HA I WI┘", the greens both said in unison but suddenly stopped.

The reds grinned at them, "Wow you guys are slow."

With that the reds went inside, leaving the greens angry and annoyed with their faces redish. The greens stomped into the cafИ, with sighing blues behind them. As blossom walked into get a table she spotted newspaper, she decided to take one and took a seat right across from Brick. Bubbles across from Boomer, and Buttercup across from Butch. As they took a seat they were fully surrounded by fans, they asked for pictures autographs, and pictures.

The girls giggled and whispered in their counterparts ear, " Just ignore them, they'll get the picture."

The boys nodded. While the girls just smiled.

"IS THAT THE PPGZ?!", the chef yelled, "WHY IT IS, ON THE HOUSE !", he smiled.

"Arigato!!", the puffs yelled, and kicked their counterparts under the table.

"Ow!, Arigato!", the ruffs yelled, sighing.

Their drinks were settled down on their table. Blossom began scanning the newspaper.

"Uh why the new paper?", Brick asked with a eyebrow raised.

"I don▓t know I just like to check if were in it sometimes, I guess.", Blossom said not taking her eyes off the newspaper.

"CONCIETED !?!", Brick laughed.

Blossom looked at brick and rolled her eyes, "ITS NOT EVEN LIKE TH┘"

"Like..what?", Brick asked.

Blossom looked up and became red, then a purplish her cheeks were fat from trying not to breathe.

"BLOSSOM BREATHE!", they all said in unison.

Blossom led out a long deep breath and then screamed at the top of her lungs, which earned her a look from everyone in the cafИ. With that she flew out of the cafИ and all you could hear was a whoosh. They all looked at each other with confused faces, and flew out behind her to try and catch up.

"BLOSSOM WAIT!", they all shouted.

"HURRY!", she shouted looking back but still flying really fast.

When she turned around, she was just about to crash into Tokyo tower.

She yelled, " AHH!!!", she put her arms in front of her and shut her eyes tight, but then she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and fly her higher really fast. They were bricks.

"NOW, will you care to explain, what the hell IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!.", Brick said landing on the building he sat blossom on.

"Yeah Blossom, what's up?!", the Greens and Blues said in unison with a slightly concerned voice.

"The key to the world, coming to Japan┘..and to all of the cities they could've sent it to, here in Tokyo city!", Blossom said slightly panicking.

" Uh what's wrong with that?!", they asked in unison.

Blossom threw the paper at Buttercup and everyone read over her shoulder.

"Any one who has the key.. Blah blah, WILL BE THE RULER OF THE WORLD?!?!!", buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OF ALL PLACES!?!?!", BUBBLES YELLED.

Brick sighed, " WHY HERE, this is the number one city of villains, and PEOPLE WHO WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!", he yelled.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE PROFESSOR, NOW!", With that she flew up, "LETS GO"

They all nodded.

"Ones things for sure, we cant let it get in the hands of Mojo.", Bubbles said.

Brick nodded at what bubbles said, "He's to stupid, to even know how to hold a key".

"That is so truee!", Buttercup laughed.

They got to the lab, and burst the doors open.

Ken blinked a few times before asking, "WHATS WRONG, WHO DIED!?!"

Blossom shook him a bit, "A LOT OF THINGS ARE WRONG, EVERYTHINGS WRONG, EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE WRONG.", she threw him the newspaper, and he scanned it really quick.

"PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I'm mean PROFESSSORRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!", ken yelled.

They all ran into the lab.

"WHAT WRONG?!", the professor yelled concerned.

"EVERYTHING", they all yelled in unison, Brick threw the paper to the professor. He began scanning it.

"Oh my┘", the professor yelled.

Then they heard a siren, which was a call for help. The mayor popped up on the scream, "PPGZ HELP!, IN TOWN!EVERYONE IS GOING CRAZY!"

With that they flew out of the lab with their partners right behind them, without even asking about the key.

"WHAT A DRAGGG!", Butch yelled.

As they are finally over town the Puffs freeze seeing what was going on first. Making the ruffs bump into them.

"WHATTT?!!", the puffs screamed

"Uh?..WHAT HAPPEN..", Brick asked.

"HOLYY ┘", Boomer said.

"WHAT IN THE..", Butch looked down at the city.

The city was just crawling with all the villains, breaking stuff, windows, cars, APARTMENTS, and anything else, and all was to find the damn key.

They flew down ready to attack any of the villains that came their way, Mojo jojo was everywhere, after all he was the one that wanted to take over the world for a verrryyy long time. Then, they saw an apartment being torn up, people falling.

"AHHH!, Their falling.", Bubbles screamed.

"CATCH THEM NOW!", Blossom screamed at her team-mates, she flew to catch them, she caught a few, and flew them back to the ground.

"UGH , NO NO NO!", buttercup yelled and flew to help more people that were falling.

While bubbles just used her bubbles to catch many other people.

Meanwhile on the ground.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", brick yelled in attempt to see if they would stop.

Blossom flew down to the ground and sighed, "IT▓S THE DAMN KEY TO THE WORLD, THEIR NOT GOING TO STOP!"

"It was worth a try", Brick said laughing.

"DESTORY THEM!!!!!!!!!!", yelled mojo at all the villains, "GET THEM OUT OF THE WAY"

All of them stood in fighting stance, with brick in the front, blossom shortly behind him, then greens, then blues, the people of Tokyo were ready to run since they were behind them, but it was no use, they were frozen. Bubbles then panicked, and screamed, it led to a huge sonic yell, blowing all the villians back.(like the original bubbles). The team looked back at her, amazed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?!?!", Brick and Blossom yelled.

"BUBBLES HAS┘..REALLLL, POWERS", Buttercup said with her eyes wide.

"BUT, BUT, HOW?!", Boomer asked still eye widened.

"NO FREAKING FAIR, THAT WAS AWESOME!!", Butch yelled.

Bubbles stood their covering her mouth, with her cheeks kind of pink, and her eyes wide, she had no clue either.

"We have to defiantly talk later and the fact that only you have REAL powers!", Blossom said, "But for now, THE KEY!"

"WAIT NO, THIS IS HOPELESS!, WE HAVE TO FIND THE KEY FIRST IF WE JUST CHASE THEM ITLL BE NO USE WHAT SO EVER!", Brick said.

Blossom nodded, "Your right, SPLIT UP TEAM!"

Each counterpart flew with their counterpart, flying super fast to find the key. They flew the hole city, in search for the key, and nothing.

"This is hopeless.", Buttercup said looking at Butch still flying.

Butch looked at her and nodded lifting up the ceiling of a building to see if they would spot anything, he stopped and said, "I KNOW, but look blossom and Brick are just over their, lets go!"

They flew to the destination where their leaders were.

"GUYS!", both greens yelled towards the reds.

The red spotted them come their way.

"FIND ANYTHING AT ALL?!", Brick asked looking at the greens.

"NOTHING.., this is hopeless.", Butch said sighing.

After Butch had said that, they saw a herd of villains running their way, to fast for them to even fly up and escape. They braces themselves for a impact and were twirled around, they all stopped except for buttercup, who was turned into a HURRICAN?!

A huge green hurricane went in the direction of the villains knocking a few of them out, she stopped twirling, and flew down, with her eyes wide.

"DID I JUST┘", Buttercup asked with her eyed wide

Blossom, Brick, and Butch nodded their head up and down very slowly and said, "Yess┘."

"HOLY┘.!, SO ALL OF US MUST HAVE SUPERPOWERS?!", Butch asked yelling.

"Not so sure yet┘", Blossom said amazed.

"THAT▓S IT !", The villains yelled towards them while running towards them attempting to attack.

Blossom felt her breath ice cold, as she took a breath, "Maybe┘"

Blossom blew as hard as she cold in the direction of the villains, they all froze in seconds. Blossom had her eyes widened.

"WE ALL DO HAVE POWERS!, THAT WE EVEN HAVENT DISCOVERED YET!", Blossom yelled.

"THIS IS AWESOME!", Buttercup yelled.

"BUT HOW, AND WHY NOT US.!", Butch and Brick yelled in unison pointing at them selves leaning towards their counterparts.

"You just haven't discovered them┘maybe┘", Buttercup and Blossom yelled with a hand behind their head, smiling.

"Uhm, I don▓t think we even have to worry about the key anymore", She laughed pointing at the villians, "We already knocked them out for the day."

Buttercup laughed giving blossom a high five, "OW!", they both yelled in unison as a spark of dark pink coming from blossoms hand, and a green spark coming from buttercup, came up as they touched eachother.

"YOU DON▓T THINK..", Buttercup asked.

Then a huge Mojo jojo robot came up out of no where, and decided to attack them.

"ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!", Blossom said putting her both hands in front of her, Buttercup doing the same, a ball of energy came up first, each in their color and then it blasted into mojos robot and sent him flying. ( HA IMAGEN THE POSE THAT THEY DID xD )

"OK, NO, IF WE ALL HAVE POWERS!, WE ARE ALL HAVING THAT ONE!", Butch yelled.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at him then looked at each other and smiled and high fived.

Brick was amazed. Boomer and Bubbles ran waving to them, Bubbles jumping in the air.

"GUYS GUYS!, I HAVE ANOTHER REAL POWER!, THIS ENERGY THING BLASTED OUT OF MY HAND, IN MY COLOR, IT WAS AWESOME!!", Bubbles yelled smiling.

"No it was painful", Boomer said rubbing his back, "She missed and hit me", Boomer sighed.

Brick and Butch were laughing hysterically. While Buttercup and Blossom looked at bubbles and yelled, "US TOO!, WE HAVE OUR POWERS TOO", They all hugged each other.

"YEA YEA, WE STILL HAVE NO POWERS, BLAHH..", Boomer said sighing.

They all flew to the center of Tokyo city where they met up with the news people, and the professor and ken and fans.

The fans hurried up to them, asking for their autographs, of course the ruffs left out of it, but then, a few guys and girls went up to them and asked, "You rock, can I have your autograph too", they all yelled.

The boys had their mouths shaped in a O shape, but then smiled and shook it off.

"Sure", They said in unison, as they signed their first batch of auto graphs, they looked at the Puffs who were smiling at them.

Many pictures of the group was taken and the next thing you knew it was going to be all of the news.

They had all left except for ken and professor who were standing their waiting. The Group walked over to them smiling.

"That was great guys, but what this, new powers?!", the professor asked.

"We have no idea, but the ruffs don▓t have theirs yet.", The puffs said in unison while looked at the bummed out ruffs.

"I'm guessing the chemical z, is kicking in more then just, weapons, I'm so going to do some research. ", ken said.

A light from the streets was about fall on their heads, until┘

"LOOK OUT!", the ruffs yelled, they flew up and carried the huge light away, and threw it somewhere.

Another thing was about to fall, but Boomer covered it with a huge force field, and then pushed up and it made everything shatter.

Something else fell and brick looked at it, and something came out his eyes it was a laser.

Then a SMALL BUILDING WAS ABOUT TO come down on them.

"TO MANY THINGS ARE FALLING!", Butch yelled, and ran really fast (super speed) and took everyone with him without noticing, and were already back at the lab.

"WHAT IN THE┘", the puffs said amazed.

"AWESOMEE!!!!!!!!!!!!", the ruffs yelled.

"REALL┘ SUPER POWERS..", The reds said grinning.

YUPP. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THE SHOW ( STORY )  
Is just getting more interesting, give it a chance, their will be more romance in later episodes.  
Ideas are so accepted.  
please give me one if you have! 


	6. EPISODE 5: The White PowerPuff Bell

_**OK ! I NEED YOUR HELP!I NEED EPISODE IDEAS! anyone who has any episode ideas give them to me & i deticate the chapter to you =D ;; i mean i have great ideas for later episodes but their not to start things off , so please!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN.**_

(OPENING)

EPISODE 5: CAPTURING THE PPGZ ?

(HEADQUARTERS.)

"Them.. ", A boy in white said.

The girl in white nodded and with that they both walked out leaving a picture of the ppgz on the screen.

(BACK IN TOKYO)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!? ", Kaoru said sitting up on her bed looking into her compact.

"Yeah professor what's up? "a sheepish Miyako and Momoko asked.

The ruffs were completely out of it, they were behind the professor standing but yet asleep.

"Attack in the center of Tokyo", the professor said.

The puffs and ruffs were still half asleep, so none of them know if they had to transform.

"Peach, uhm well I don't normally ask you anymore but..?" Professor asked looking down at his adorable mechanical dog.

"_Pawapafu Gāruzu Zetto__!, Raudirafu Boizu Zetto !, DA WAN!" (I forgot what peach would yell,he), _Peach yelled jumping in the air.

Suddenly, the puffs and ruffs eyes shot open.

BRICK!

BLOSSOM!

BUTCH!

BUTTERCUP!

BOOMER!

BUBBLES!

Then, the puffs burst in threw the door quickly. The professor eyes are wide open then they drift off to look at peach.

"We should seriously do that more often." Proffesor said.

Peach nods and heads back to sleep.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Both the girls and boys said.

"Trouble in the center of Tokyo, go now!" Professor half yells.

All there faces turn into serious ones; they fly out the door and head out to the center of Tokyo city.

"Uhm, ok nothing?" bubbles says looking around.

By now you could see all their faces boil, especially Butch and Buttercups.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Butch and Buttercup start yelling.

Blossom puts her finger up to her mouth, and shushes them up, "Don't let your guard down."

Buttercup and Butch stay shut, then bubbles slightly moves looking around.

"Well, I don't see anything.." Bubbles says , "I want to go back to sleep!", she wines and starts heading back.

"BUBBLES WAIT!", Buttercup and Blossom suddenly yell as they turn around to look at her.

She turns to look at them and then a white beam hits her, making her crash into the wall. As she was about to fall, Boomer was their to catch her.

"Bubbles?" he asks kind of worried all he hears is her mumbling something.

"W-w-w-watch o-o-out" Bubbles stutters out barley.

Boomer looks at her confused, "What?"

"WATCH OUT!" She screams out.

Boomer turns around only to see another white beam headed towards him, then a red beam blowing it in another direction. Boomer still holding on to bubbles only presses her tighter to him. Brick has his hands out pushing them softly away.

"You guys ok?", he asks.

"Yes." Both blues say calmly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE WHITE BEAMS COMING FROM!" Butch said looking around.

"ITS LIKE FIGHTING AIR!", Buttercup yells annoyed.

"AND I LIKE TO SE WHO IM BEATING UP!", Both greens yell in unison.

The pink puff sighs, and then suddenly sees another white beam come up behind buttercup.

Blossom eyes widened, "Buttercup!" she yelled pushing her out of the way.

"Thanks.", Buttercup says.

"THAT'S IT! COME OUT!" The ruffs yell.

"Show yourselves!" Buttercup yells.

"Why are you not alone..?" A girl about their age all white (bell) asks coming out of the shadows, "these boys? Who are they? What are they?"

"Their called counterparts, you creep", Blossom half yells.

"I see.." She says and smirks.

"_She looks like a puff…but I can see her dark aura.." All the puffs think to themselves._

"Why are you here?" Butch asks annoyed.

She grins and then points at the puffs, "For them."

Suddenly her first attempt is to attack Bubbles, she charges past the reds, greens and the blue boy towards bubbles. Bubbles is left their standing perfectly still. Her eyes were wide, but then she moved.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" The pink and green puffs yell.

The green puffed grabbed the blue and swung her to boomer who caught her without even thinking.

"Girl you're messing with the wrong set of superheroes!" Blossom said half yelling.

As all of them were about to attack, the white girl held her hand out and slightly smiled.

The team had a questionable look, "Stand still…" Brick said eyeing the device the white girl had in her hand, he held his hands in a protective kind of way.

"What is that?", Blossom asks.

"This?" the white girl asked looking at it, "Oh, its just a botton…that I can press and have lots of fun watching this city turn into…nothing..", she said with her eyes turning pure evil.

The whole rainbow team gasped at what she just said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Blossom yelled.

"The three of you…or at least..you", The white girl said pointing at Blossom.

Suddenly the white girl flies closer to the group. Brick growls in her face, no bodies going no where not on his life.

"Stay..AWAY!!", he growls.

But then blossom flies in front next to the white girl. She looks sadly at Brick but then nods her head. The white girl grins and grabs Blossoms arm and disappears.

"W-w-where did s-s-she go?!" Buttercup yells asking.

"BLOSSOM!?" Bubbles yell hoping for a response.

Brick, including the other ruffs are left wide eyed.

"I wasn't excepting them..to disappear…", Brick said almost punching a building but controls himself.

Buttercup breathes in and out, and then she takes out her compact, "PROFESSOR!!!"

"Huh?!, WHAT?! WHATS WRONG?!" Proffesor said startled.

Then Brick took the compact and yelled, "SOMEONE…TOOK…BLOSSOM!!!!"

The hole team stayed in silent and the professor got disconnected, next thing you know you see the professor and ken below them jumping up and down. The team looked down and each raised a brow. The flew down quickly and stood in front of their professor.

"Professor? How did you?!" Bubbles asked scratching her head.

"There is no time get in the van I have to show u a video." Professor said pointing to the van.

Everyone jumped in the van and sat on the edges waiting for the professor to play the video. He put it in and finally that same girl that took Blossom came up. Everyone gasped and glared at her sight.

"THAT'S HER!", Boomer shouted out.

Brick had a pissed off face on and rolled his eyes and asked, "Who does she think she is?!"

MEANWHILE…

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Blossom half yelled.

The white girl grinned, "I think I am Bell, the white power puff."

Blossom gasped, "W-who …"

MEANWHILE…

"Well, you see, she is Bell, the white…power puff girl..." Professor said calmly.

The whole team had their eyes wide; many questions running threw their minds.

"OKAY WAIT?! Are you saying there are much more of us…" Buttercup asked with her mouth semi open.

The professor nodded, "Its just that Bell, she hasn't found anyone that well cares.."

"That's why she took blossom?!", Bubbles shouted

"Oh yea and she wants control and power" The professor half chokes out

The teams' mouth dropped.

"Did I forget to mention she wants a counterpart too" Professor says.

The whole team is left in shock. Then suddenly, Blossom appears on the screen in the van.

"Guys?!" Blossom asks.

"BLOSSOM!", Brick yells.

"Yea, ok I have no idea where the heck I am, but don't come looking for me, PLEASE JUST DON'T!" Blossom pauses, "Brick that goes for you! Your stubbornness, just don't!"

Brick is left eye widened, "BUT!..."

Screen goes black and the screen shuts off. Buttercup and Bubbles were now worried, Blossom has never asked something like that.

Brick was about to punch the van wall but something caught his fist.

"BRICK CALM DOWN!" Butch yells while holding Bricks hand in his.

Brick looks at his brother, "But I hate people telling me what to do…"

Butch sweat drops, "That was her wish, she'll be back."

Buttercup laughs, "Yeah knowing Blossom, she might be a coco, but she's a leader."

Bubbles Giggles and Boomer smiles, they had both agreed. They all head back to the lab to wait for their pink puff to return.

MEANWHILE…

"Ok you're a puff, and behind EVERY puff, there is a ruff…", Blossom said looking at Bell.

Bell grins, "Ben? Yeah he has nothing to do with this"

Blossom was getting madder and madder by the second, finally she burst out, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Bell was kind of shocked. No one had ever yelled at her like that, no one ever really had the guts.

Blossom growls, "LET ME AND MY TEAM BE, YOUR JUST A LAME EXCUSE FOR A PUFF, I MEAN YOUR NOT EVEN GOOD!"

Bell looked down, "There are more..of us.."

Blossom gasped, "W-w-what?" she stutters out.

"Im sorry ok, I wanted power to help the others, and well we saw you six and you guys are full of it." Bell said.

Blossoms mouth droped. Bell flew over to where she had her tied up and took out a knife and slashed it.

"You can go…I'm sorry.. I thought this was the only way to get it acting tuffer." Bell said looking down.

Blossom looked at bell, "I promise you, when I can ill help you..we'll meet again..Ok?"

Bell nodded and looked at Blossom fly away. Bell looked up, and then shouted, "WAIT!"

Blossom looked down at her, "What is it?"

"You're a leader, right? The other one in the red, well the boy one", Bell asks.

Blossom laughs and nods, "I guess..."

Bell then nods, "Bye captain", Bell says giggled.

"_She acts like a child.., she kind of reminds me of bubbles, but even bubbles is a little more mature" Blossom thought._

Blossom nods then fly's away.

MEANWHILE…

The team was walking back and forth waiting for Blossoms return. Suddenly brick stops.

"IF SHE DOESN'T COME BACK BY…" Brick pauses as he sees the Pink puff land behind the others.

"Uh Brick?" Butch asks, they all finnaly look behind them and look at who just arrived.

"Miss me?" Blossom asks giggling.

"BLOSSOM!!" they all yell in unison and run up to her.

"What was it like?"

"Did she hurt you?"

"Tell us what went down?"

Then finnaly Brick asks, "Did you see the others…"

Blossom nods in a no.

"But boy, do I have something to tell you guys." Blossom says.

"Were all ears!" Butch and Buttercup said in unison.

As they all take a seat Blossom continues her story explaining ever single detail. By the time she was done, they were all in shock.

"So when are we going to see them.." Bubbles asks.

"I'm hoping soon, but not right now…", Blossom awensers.

"Well I don't know about you…But I could use some sleep." Brick said.

As brick was about to tell everyone to go back to sleep, all you can hear is the school bell ring.

"AWWW MANN!!!" They all yell in unison.

They all run out of the lab untransforming back into their human sells.

"I hate school…", Butch Mumbles.

_**OK WELL I hope you liked it, we'll be seeing more of that bell girl and the other rainbow team members yet to come XD , Ok but seriously I need you guys help on episodes.**_

_**Send me ideas threw reviews! Please! 3 **_

_**And yeah I know this episode was crappy but please r&r! please and thank you!**_


	7. EPISODE 6: MrMuscle Returns

Ok this episode is **dedicated** to the one and only **sasukexnaruto4ever1192** xD I really liked the idea! *hugs* although it's too early for romance for the rrbz x ppgz I can twist it up a little. So thanks for the idea. By the way I don't know his name either xD. Its man for now.

This episode contains only A LITTLE TINY BIT OF ooc buttercup(kaoru)

_**Mo12341234 : Thanks for the review ! But what do you mean as in create new rrbz or try and take the rrbz back?**_

_**Stronger: Ok well let me here them on a review ! :D**_

_**Shadonfreedom: aww thankies !**_

_**Nikooru-sama: lol I actually got an idea from your idea. Thanks! :D**_

**BUT I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS PEOPLE!Pleaseee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppgz.**

**(Opening)**

**Episode 7: man is back.**

**AT SCHOOL: 2:30PM**

A bunch of kids were outside for a firedrill dismisil, lined up with each of their classes.

"Why are they always together mann? Do you think their going out?" Mr Muscle asked one of his friends.

The guy who stood next to him shrugged, they were in a grade older then them, they didn't know.

sighed and glared at both Kai and Kaoru who were tapping their foots waiting to go back into the building..

His friend looked at him and said ,"All I know is that he has brothers, and her two best friends, yea they all hang."

**With Kaoru and Kai.**

Kaoru had noticed who had been looking over at her and Kai. She rolled her eyes and stood with her arms crossed. Kai had noticed her actions and laughed a little, but barley.

**AFTERSCHOOL.**

Kaoru was at her locker with the one and only Kai. His body against the other lockers with his head back. That's when the others showed up.

"Yo Butch!" Mayuko yelled.

" Finally the end of the day, I thought I was going to die!", Kai said giving Brick that handshake boys always give to each other, then he gave it to Massaaki.(I don't know that handshake that they always do!)

They all walked down the hallways only to see man walking in the opposite direction. He looked at Kaoru in a kind of loveable way. Miyako noticed this and giggled.

"Guess who's looking over here!" Miyako said giggling.

Momoko laughs, "Oh my god, he probably still hasn't gotten over you!"

Kaoru rolls her eyes, "Even though he's buff and strong…and cute (EWW)..He's scared of everything!" Kaoru said sighing.

Momoko laughs again," Its been a year a lot of things have changed and I mean A LOT" Momoko said looking back at their counterparts who were walking behind them having their own conversation.

"True..." Kaoru said, "But what's done is done, I guess"

Miyako giggles "Aw but they can happen again" Miyako said with her evil little grin that she always has when she's up to something.

Kaoru and Momoko have their eyes wide, they each look at each other and shake it off.

Kai couldn't help but listen to the conversation they just had and raised a brow. Inside, he laughed at the fact that Kaoru went out with that guy that had just passed by. They had kept walking and walking until they had stoped.

"Hey guys I'm off to…uhm …to do something" Miyako said kind of nervously.

Momoko and Kaoru looked at her questionably. The ruffs just nodded and waited for Momoko and Kaoru too hurry up.

"You sure Miyako?" Momoko asked her friend with a hand out.

"I'm sure I'll catch up with you guys later, you guys can sleep over my house" Miyako said smiling.

"Great" Both Kaoru and Momoko smiled and ran to catch up with the boys who had already started walking.

"Hey I got to go get my stuff from my house, can you guy come with us?" Momoko asked

The boys sighed and each went with their counterpart, expect Boomer who just tagged along with Kaoru and Kai.

**MEANWHILE**

Miyako ran back to the school gym. She knew that Muscle was going to be their. She walked in and spotted him, he did to and had a confused look on his face.

He walked over to her and asked, "Miyako what are you doing here?"

"To give you these" Miyako handed him one ticket to go see Matsubara, she knew that he was going to wrestle today so she got that ticket for him to go with Kaoru. "Oh and make sure to bring flowers for Kaoru-chan" She smiled and ran out the door.

"Wait…wahhhh" He said almost in amazement but smiled happily.

**At Kaoru's**

"Nice place" Kai said smirking

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Yea…"

Once they got in the door, Boomers eyes widened as he saw a little boy run towards him, he easily dodged it and watched as the little kid fall. He caught him and laughed.

"Watch yourself young one." Boomer said lifting him up and laughing a little.

Shou smiled, "Uhm thanks! KAORU KAORU! Who are your friends"

Kaoru sighed, "Kai" She said pointing at the green one, "Masaaki" she said pointing at the blue one.

Shou smiled and stayed silent, then Dai came in the room.

**MEANWHILE**

Momoko and Mayuko entered threw Momoko's front door and was instantly run over by her sister.

"Oniee-chan!" Kuriko said smiling, but then she looked at Mayuko, "Who's this?"

Mayuko shrunk down to her size, "Hello" He said smiling.

Kuriko blushed a bit and smiled, "Hello"

Mayuko smiled, "I'm Mayuko"

Momoko's face was in awe because she had never seen Brick the fearless leader of the ruff/puff alliance act so sweet. She was glad it was to her sister too.

"Come Mayuko" Momoko said and with that they walked into her room and grabed all the stuff she needed while Mayuko patiently waited for her to hurry up.

She ran out the room along with Mayuko closely behind her. They ran out the house and were off to Kaoru's. Finally, they got to Kaoru's house and opened the door walking in.

"Hey guys!" The Both reds said smiling.

The team smiled and greeted them as well. Momoko noticed that Dai was in the room and Blushed.

Dai smiled, "Kaoru who are your friends?, except for Momoko we already have met" He said laughing.

Kaoru pointed at the green one and said, "Kai", She pointed at the red one and said, "Mayuko", then she pointed at the Blue one and said, "Masaaki" She said sighing having to explain it again, "Guys this is my older brother Dai"

"Yo" the ruffs said in unison.

Dai nodded and took out a few tickets, "Guess what these are"

Kaours mouth turned into the shape of an O, "No way!"

Dai nodded, "Were going to watch our father TONIGHT, to wrestle those weak others down!"

Kaoru laughed, "YES!"

Dai laughed, "Bring your friends too."

That's when Miyako came threw the door, "hey guys whats going on?" She smiled.

"Were going to watch my father wrestle tonight!" Kaoru said.

Miyako's mouth droped, so far the plan wasn't going the way she wanted. This could only lead to disaster. Only Kaoru and Muscle were supposed to be their, now all 6 of us, not good, not good at all.

Miyako smiled nervously, "That's great…"

Momoko raised a brow, she knew miyako was up to something. Kaoru also raised a brow, knowing Miyako she had done something. Both Green and Red girls sighed but said nothing.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!, Your father is pro wrestler, Mastubara?!" Kai said practically in amazement.

"Duh.." Kaoru said.

"Holy shit! Then what are we waiting for lets go!" kai said yelleing out.

They all laughed, and headed out the door. They all got to the arena and sat at their rightful; front row seats. It had 8 seats in each row and from left to right it was Kaoru, Kai, Dai, Momoko, Mayuko, Massaaki, and Miyako. Their seemed to be one seat left and it was by Kaoru. That is until it was taken, by the one and only, Muscle. The all turned and Kaoru's mouth droped, Kai's eyebrow raised, Momoko was rubbing her temples, Brick rose an eyebrow too, Boomer scratched his head, and Miyako looked the other way whistling. Dai looked from side to side from the corners of his eyes and raised a brow, he said nothing.

Muscle blushed and handed Kaoru flowers that Miyako told him to give her, "Here you go Kaoru"

Kaoru was shocked and did not see that coming, "Thanks"

That's when both Momoko and Kaoru looked at eahcother then back at Miyako. They all sighed.

Kai looked at the flowers then back at Muscle, he tried not to laugh but it was difficult.

"Hey guys im going to go get snacks…" Kai said but was cut off by Kaoru.

"ILL GO WITH YOU!" Kaoru said getting up and standing behind Kai. Muscle glared at Kai in annoyance.

"I'll come with too." Muscle said.

"I suddenly don't want to go anymore…" she sat back down which left Muscle and Kai to go get some snacks.

Butch said nothing and kept on walking. Muscle kept giving Kai hard ass looks.

"Can you stay away from Kaoru?!" Muscle said at Kai.

Kai raised a eyebrow, "WHAT did you say?"

"I said stay away from my kaoru" Muscle said annoyed.

By now Kai was at his biling point, no one had ever told him to stay away from somebody. Butch though, He thinks hes so tuff, HA MY ASS!.

"I don't see her having a tattoo with your name on it…and shes my friends, so I sugest you stay shut if you know whats good for you" Kai said practically threating his life.

"No, if you know whats good for you, you'd listen." Muscle said and with that he walked away to take a seat with Kaoru.

Kai was left standing their with a pissed of face. Kai laughed and laughed, "That boy has problems." Kai went back to the arena and sat back down eating his candybar. Finnally the match was about to start, everyone started cheering as Mastubara came on stage. 20 minutes passed and the drowd was going wild for him. He had already won. His hand was raised in victory. Matusubara took the mike and thanked everyone for coming.

"But before we go, im asking for one lucky winner to have a fight of their own on this stage." Matsubara stated.

The crowd went wild and finally the camera stoped on Muscle. He was shocked but got on stage.

"Ok son, your going to pick who you want to fight!"

Muscle grinned and he pointed at Kai. The camera landed on Kai as he raised a brow, he sighed and got up. Mayuko and Masaaki burst out laughing.

"The muscle guy, is going to die" Masaaki said.

"Without even using his powers" Mayuko stated.

Kaoru was shocked.

Matsubara called in Kaoru to the stage, She walked up to the stage and had become a rafere for the match.

Kaoru sighed nervously, "READY…SET GO!!!"

The match began, Muscle said a fast punch at Kai who just tilted his head and he dodged it. Muscle was surprised and now he started punching rapidly, with Kai dodgeing everyone of them. Finnally, kai grew tired and caught one of his fists and twisted it and it managed to flip Muscles hole body around. Kaoru and her own father was impressed.

"Kaoru do you know that Kai boy…" Mastubara asked.

Kaoru nodded.

"You should bring him over to our house more often! I like the boy!" Matsubara said.

Kaoru sweat dropped.

Muscle got right back up and charged at Kai but he just moved out of the way, he caught muscle before he was sent into those strings and flipped him over and jumped on him with elbow first. Muscle fell unconscious and Kai had one the battle.

"1!...2!...3!" Kaoru yelled, she got close to Kai and whispered, "Way to go on using your powers, you hurt the poor guy"

Kai laughed, "Who says I used my powers…the guy was as weak as can be"

Kaoru was amazed, she laughed and grabbed Kai's hand and brought it up, as a sign of victory. The hole crowd started cheering and going crazy. They enjoyed the fight.

**Ok so people what did you think? Sorry for the long wait, its called pure laziness xD. Don't kill me!. *ducks the gun shots* xD. Anyways I still need your ideas and thanks again for the idea sasukexnaruto4ever! (: *hugs*. Oh and P.s I promise the next chapter wont be a long freaking wait * hugs all***


	8. Episode 7 : TakkakiChan

_**READDDDDDD !!! **_

**Awwww , seriously i love you guys. Thanks for all your reviews, and story favorites and favorite auothur, seriously you guys are the best .**

**Keep them coming! They kind of motivate me :D ! You guys also really have great ideas !**

**Love them , i'll try to get to all of them ! **

**Sorry for my laziness *ducks bombs* . x33**

**Now on with the long awaited episode 8 *ducks other bombs* - Along with a surprise new opening, Of Miyako.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Bold are the song parts you need to listen to when your hearing it.**

Normal are the ones that arent in the opening or with the video , just their.

**New opening - Miyako - I'll be loving you long time .( mariah carey ) just listen to the song its nice ) sskip to the parts that are in the video . Or read along the lyrics.**

**I'll be lovin u long time**

**Miyako smiling looking threw a photo book**

_- The pictures go by fast like almost one after the other -_**  
I'll be lovin'**

_**Blossom picture smiling.**_

**I'll be lovin'**

_**Butterup picture sticking out her tounge**_**  
I'll be lovin**

_**Boomer picture smiling.**_**  
I'll be lovin**

_**Brick siting down annoyed **_**  
I'll be lovin**

_**Butch standing with his hands croosed**_**  
I'll be lovin**

_**Ken picture really happy with Kuriko laughing **_**  
I'll be lovin u **

_**The professor doing his work.**_

**(2x) - since it says (x2 ) repeated again with the same pics.**

You ain't even gotta worry  
About a thing I gotcha babe  
And ain't nobody takin' me away  
It's not a game I'm here to stay  
Our love is stronger than any drug

Addictive just can't get enough  
And everytime I'm with you  
I want some more  
Just close the door  
And let's explore each other

**Long as I know you got me**

_**Belt flashed and it shows she giggles and transformes quickly.**_**  
I'll be loving u long time**

_**She jumps out her window to find Boomer and the rest waiting for her.**_**  
(As I can be)**

_**Boomer reaches his hand out .**_**  
I'll be loving u long time**

_**She smiles and takes it and they all fly and they reahc their desrtination.**_**  
(Eternally)**

_**Counterpart stand next to counterpart in flight.**_

**  
There's no stopping you and me**

_**They each use their own new powers and win. Fans cheer.**_**  
I'll be loving u long time**

_**Miyako laughs and Hi'5s Blossom and hugs them both while Buttercup trys to get free.**_**  
(As I can breathe)**

_**She smiles to herself in the embrace.**_**  
I'll be loving u long time**

_**The boys laugh**_**  
(Eternally)**

_**Hug them from behind and get lifted up. **_**  
**  
Don't care what no one has to say  
They don't understand us like we do  
I need you near me night and day  
Together there ain't nothin' we can't do  
Scoop me up and we can go  
To that little spot where no one knows  
Spend a little time just us alone  
You can caress my body and never let go

Long as I know you got me  
I'll be loving u long time  
(As I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time

(Eternally)  
There's no stopping you and me  
I'll be loving u long time  
(As I can breathe)  
I'll be loving u long time  
(Eternally)

I don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me  
Don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me  
Don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me

I'll be loving u long time  
(As I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time  
(Eternally)  
Long as I know you got me  
I'll be loving u long time  
(As I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time  
(Eternally)  
There's no stopping you and me  
I'll be loving u long time  
(As I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time

**I'll be lovin'**

_**She holds up a picture of takaki and smiles to herself and puts it in a safe spot.**_  
**I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin **_**For the rest of them she has a flash back on her takaki she shakes it off and smiles again, looks out the window and sees rain **_**  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin u...**

Hey... 

_**She looks out her window and looks at the park where she met him .**_

**I'll be lovin'**

_**Picture of takaki in a wheel chair with her pusing it and smiling**_**  
I'll be lovin**

_**Blossom eating candy .. while Brick is looking at her with wide eyes.**_**  
I'll be lovin**

_**Buttercup with Butch in a race , her mad since he won **_**  
I'll be lovin**

_**A picture of Brick standing in front of the group (leading i guess)**_**  
I'll be lovin**

_**Butch wrestling Buttercup , mad since she won.**_**  
I'll be lovin u...**

_**( 2 pictures on the same screan 1st one is Of boomer laughing ) ( 2nd is of her and Boomer looking at the team and how they fight among eachother way too much. )**_****

Hey...  
_**Shows her closing the photo album and smiling and the camera zooms out into white.**_

_**Episode 7 - Takaki **_

Miyakos point of view.

Today is really exciting day, you know why? I get to see a certain someone, you know who? He is very special, you know how? I met him along time ago, you know when ? When I was young, you know where ?

"At the park!!" I scream as Massaki looked back and force at me and I was scrambling around my room getting ready for school.

He knew it was always like this so he just sat on my bed and waited. He laughed , "At the park you say?"

I nodded, Boomer had always been a good listener, if the others were their they would be off in their own little world, or fighting.

"Yeah.." I blushed.

Momoko and Kaoru had over listened and came into the room and giggled.

"You mean you first love" They started making kissy faces at me.

I sighed, and thats when Kai and Mayuko came in.

"First love you say?" Mayuko said.

"Psh Miyakos to young to love anyone.." Kai

I relized over the time I've spent with the guys, their really jelous people, like a father might be, but in a friendship way. I laughed.

"No ones to young for love.." I said finnally ready for love.

The boys sighed,"Finnaly your ready can we all just go now.."

We walked counterpart next to counterpart liek always, its just the way it always turns out when we walk.

"So, your going to see Takaki after school, he's going to opick you up, or what ?" Massaki said looking down at me.

Ilooked up a little, and sighed, "I'm going to visit him in the hospital."

Massaki frowned, "oh..What happened to him.."

Mayuko and Kai groaned, "Whya re we talking about this now."

Momoko and Kaoru shut them up and gave a glare. Then they noticed a frown on Miyakos face.

"When takaki was young he had a sickness, one day him and Miyako were at the park, when they first met and these boys were starting trouble. They had pushed Miyako and takaki got mad. They started fighting and iventually started raining. Unfortunatly, Taka-chan was out numbered and lost. He started crying and Miyako had fallen for him, because it was the first time she had ever saw someone well a boy cry." The paused and kept walking and Momoko took a deep breath, but Kaoru continued, " They had made a promise to meet again, for him to show jer the shabon freedom"

Kai raised an eyebrow," Thats one of her old powers with the wand?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yea.. and so due to the sickness he never did.. They didnt see eachother until last year.."

Miyako nodded, "Yea and today I'm going to visit him" she smiled.

Boomer looked down at Miyako, he had this feeling in his stomach he did not like, jelousy? nahh he thought to himself.

"Boomer will go with you!" Kai said.

"I'll what?" Massaki said.

"Really Boomer?" Miyako looked up at him.

Boomer laughed, "Suree whyy not"

I giggled and hugged Boomer, "Thanks, now you can meet him.."

"Ill what?" Boomer said.

"Meet him..." Miyako said..

Boomer laughed sarcastically, "Ohhh.."

**NO ONE POINT OF VIEW.**

**8 hours later**

Kai ran out the building,"AIRRR I CAN BREATHE AGAIN", He put a middle finger up to the school, "Fucking school"

Kaoru laughed, "Seriously, you hate school that much?"

"With all my heart and soul babe." Kai joked with kaoru.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. While Momoko and Mayuko laughed.

Massaki and Miyako were last to walk out of the School building.

"You guys going to the hospital now?" Mayuko asked.

Miyako nodded, "Yea"

Mayuko nodded, "We'll be at the lab, be back by 7 please" He sighed.

Massaki and Miyako nodded, and made their way to a alley to transform. In a flash of blue they did. They made flight and parted to the hospital. The greens and reds looked at the Blues fly away and sighed.

Bubbles and Boomer reached the alley closest to the hospital and untransformed back into Miyako and Massaki. They walked to the front door and made their way inside, inside they went to speak to a the front desk.

"Hello, I'mm here to visit Takaki" Miyako said politly looking at the nurse.

The nurse nodds, "Right this way."

Miyako quickly follows the nurse with Massaki hurrying up behind Miyako.

"Miya do I have to go in, I mean seriously, I dont even know the guy..It'd be all wierd" Massaki said.

Miyako frowned, "I suppose you dont have to go.."

Massaki smiled, "GREAT ill stay here and wait for you until you come out.."

Miyako slowly walked in the room looking back at Massaki once more, he nodded and signalled his hands to go in. Miyako sighed and walked into the room.

"Taka-chan.." Miyako said slowly and quitely.

Takaki was looking out the window lik always, but then he turned to Miyako, and smiled.

"Miyako-chan.." He quickly frowned, "Why are you here."

"What else to visit..but i can't stay long, my friend is outside waiting.." She smiled, but then turned kind of sad again.

Takaki smiled, "Thats good, I'mm glad you come to visit me Miyako"

Miyako blushed, "N-n-no problem.." She stuttered.

Takaki smiled, but quickly changed when he felt a pain in his head.

"Miyako you should go.." Takaki said.

Miyako looked at Takaki and saw the black aura, "No..." she thought, "Not now..."

"Taka-chan!" Miyako screamed.

Massaki was outside, and with his super hearing he heard a scream.

"Miyako!?" He thought.

He rushed into the door and saw Takaki transforming before his eyes, he was a monster.

"What the.." He saw miyako and the expression on here face real sad, "MIYAKO?!" , he quickly grabed her and brought her back.

BY now Takaki was transformed into the monster, and in a flash of Blue the were transformed into Bubbles and Boomer. The news people arrived into the room and on a helicoptor to record what was happening.

Boomer sweatdroped, "How they get here so fast.."

**MEANWHIEL AT THE LAB WITH THE REST.**

"UGH ! There isn't anything to watch on tv" Kai said with a bored expression on his face, still fliping the channels.

"SHIT!" Kaoru screamed, running out the room, "Turn to channel 12!"

"The news channel?!" Kai asked, "And why were you watching in there if Theres a tv out here."

"You never find anything to watch..." Kaoru said norrowing her eyes, "Just do it!"

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to channel 12, the reds came rusing in and stared at the tv screan.

"Tokyo ity hospital was attacked by some sort of monster!" The news reporter says looking up to the room with the brokenglass, "The monster is now JUMPING OUT THE ROOM!" news lady said, "At the scene..we have..ZOOM IN ON THAT!", The camera man zoomed in and it was none other then, "The blues."

Kai got up, "Dont tell me.." Kai sighed.

"Yeah that monster is takaki" Kaoru said.

"Come on lets go!" Mayuko said.

In a flash of Green and Red they were transformed into, Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch. The flew out the huge window of the lab.

"Explain now!!" Brick said.

"Ugh, I dont know if you know this, but last year "HIM" had let loose black aura, the one you used to have when you were evil, I guess some never got rid of it when he was gone." Blossom said flying and looking at Brick.

"Damn transvestite!" Butch said.

"So takaki got englufed with it and now he turns into a monster.." Brick sighed, "Why does this only happen to tokyo?!"

Kaoru sighed, "Thats what I'm saying whats wrong with the world."

**MEANWHILE.**

Boomer was pressing bottons on his watch to call his brother, he finnally got threw. Brick awnsered,

"Boomer!"

"Yoo bro.. we think the monster might be at the park" Boomer said looking at Bubbles.

"Is Bubbles ok?" Blossom asks.

"I'm fine!But get to the park we'll meet you their." Bubbles said.

"Alright" Blossom said.

With that Boomer shut his watch. He looked at Bubbles, and she still had that same look on her face. He frowned and put and arm around her while still in flight. She smiled.

"Ya ok Bubs" Boomer said.

Bubbles giggles, "Yeah" she smiled.

Boomer continued flying , "Come we have to speed up!"

Boomer and Bubbles sped up ntil all you saw was the Blue stream they left behind.

Bubbles and Boomer got to the sceen where the rest of the team was. Trying to stop the taka monster.

"Woah, Takaki come down, you have to control it!" Buttercup said.

"Yea we knowyour in their somewhere taka! " said Blossom.

**"**Takaki !!" Bubbles screamed.

They all turned to her including his monster.

The monster screamed in pain once again.

Boomer had wide eyes, "woah.."

It had started to rain. Takakis monster started to run away.

"Oh no you dont!" Boomer said, he put his hands out and put and force field around him so that he was traped. Unfroutatly he had to keep his hand up so that the force field stayed.

"Quick thinking boomer." Brick said.

But with each bump and growl the force field got weaker, and so did Boomer. Boomer wnced in pain.

"Boomer?" Bubbles said with a frown on her face.

Takaki growled one last time and bam the force field broke, and Boomer fell to the ground.

"Boomer!?" Miyako said frowning and kind of panicing.

Boomer stood up, "I'm fine.."

Takaki had used uop most of his energy trying to get out that he collasped nad turned back into himself.

They all sighed in relief.

"Takaki!!" They team heard a voice coming from the bushes.

"What the..?" Kaoru said.

A girl alot like Takaki ran to sit next to him, she had straight blond hair up to her lower back, bangs like miyako's, and skinny jeans with a black and blue t-shirt.

"Is..he ok.." Miyako asked looking confused at the lady.

"Yea thank god, he couldve been.." She looked up at her and smiled, "You must be Miyako.."

Miyako nodded her head slightly confused.

"Takaki told me about you, he really cares for you as a little sister!" She said smiling.

Miyako smiled and sighed, "yeah little sister.." she smiled.

"Well thanks to you guys he's ok now..this black aura thing is getting old.." the girl said.

"Tooo old..." Buttercup said.

"You have no idea how old.." Blossom said

"Do you think he'll be good." Bubbles asked.

"Yeah I'll get him back to the hospital, don't worry he'l be ok, i'll tell him to call you if anything" She smiled at Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled, "Right!"

"You know Miyako, your preety speacial to Takaki" The girl said.

Bubbles frowned and thought, as a sister. Then she shook it off and smiled. Boomer saw this and wraped his arms around her and smiled. She smiled at him and felt something that she can honestly say had never felt before.

The girl smiled, "Well I should really get him back to the hospital."

"Oh no a lady like you shouldnt have to carry" Butch said, "Ill be back"

Buttercup and Blossom fell animated style, while Boomer and Bubbles sweat droped, and Brick laughed.

Butch carried the girl on one side of his shoulder and takaki on the other. He used his super speed to get them their and back in a total of 5 minutes. ONce he droped them off the girl wasn't even fast enough to say thanks.

"Back." Butch said.

Buttercup narrowed his eyes, "Show off.."

The girls flew up and trhe boys followed, they reached the lab in about 6 minutes. Although butch thought he would of got here faster if it wasn't for us ...slow pokes... The team sat around the table and relaxed watching tv on the big screan.

"Soo" Blossom said looking at Miyako, "You got to see your first love today."

Kaoru laughed ad started making kissy faces.

Miyako sighed, "What you don't have first loves too?"

Kaoru and Momoko looked at eachother and stayed shut.

"Do tell about your love story." massaki said leaning in.

Momoko and Kaoru turned red. While Kai and Mayuko raised a brow.

"These girls?" Kai said.

"Psh they dont know what love is." Mayuko said.

"Oh really?" Momoko said.

"Get ready for the greatest love story never told." Kaoru said.

"This is about the most amazing hot guys you'll ever see" Momoko and Kaoru said starting off.

Kai and Mayuko got up, "FUCK MoRE LOVE STORIES!"

"I fucking ban it!" Mayuko said still walking away.

Momoko and Kaoru laughed. while Massaki and Miyako looked at eachother. It went silent, thats when Miyako and Massaki started making kissy faces at Momoko and Kaoru.

---------------------------------

**Soooo whatt do you think ?**

**R&R pleasee ! & again sooo sorrrryyy for the long wait.**

**Give ideas, I like to hear em.**


	9. EPISODE 8: To America

**SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT ! :| **

**You probally dont even care about this story anymore , but im having kind of a writers block ! ..**

**& I got some issues i had to deal with . But here goes nothing.. **

**Please send your reviewsss :|**

* * *

**Miyakos OPENEING..**

**Episode 8 ` - To America !**

**Kai P.O.V **

**-**

It was a friday after noon, 2:55 to be exact , and there was 5 more minutes of the day to be done. God, how each minute seemed an hour each. I looked over to my counterpart, she didn't look as bored as me, but still preety bored. Looked over to the leaders who seemed to bee listening, I think, hard to tell. Then the blues, were straight focused.I slammed my head over the desk softly, i fucking hate school. It should be iilegal. Like social studies class, who wants to know about japans old history!? NO ONE ! Finnally, the clock struck 3 and out of the class, the team rolling their eyes at me since there was no point in this. They knew i would wait for them at the door. But still , the classroom was suffacting.

Brick was last to leave the classroom, he was looking at his wrist band, it was blinking, the proffessor needed us.

"The professor needs us at the lab." Brick said.

"What for?" I asked.

He shrugged," were going to find out now..."

The team nodded and walked out the building, it was friday, we never bothered with our lockers on friday. I looked around looking at counterpart, how i loved annoying her, i put my leg infront of her so she would , it didnt work, she climbed right of it and stomped on it as she kept walking.

"OW!!!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry" Kaoru said sarcastically and began laughing, "Your foot just seemed to be there!!!"

**Mayukos P.O.V**

We got to the lab before Kaoru and Kai could continue fighting, thankgod.

"Thankgod." Massaki said.

I laughing, "Got to admit there preety amusing entertainment at a point."

Momoko giggled and Miyako sighed.

The team walked into the lab and sat down in their usual spots waiting for the professor to finish what he was doing. The professor walked in scratching his head at what seemed to be a letter.

"What is that professor?" Momoko asked.

"Uhm Seems like the world wants to meet you guys now." He said

He fliped the paper over and it was signed by all the different By the continents, The United States in huge letters.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Momoko yelled.

"But why?!" I said grabing the paper.

They have never taking intrest about us in other then japan, never even knew they knew about us around the world.

"Wait were known world wide now?" Kai asked.

"Thats what im saying!" I said.

The professor nodded his head, "Seems that way.."

"But how.." Miyako said trailing off as Ken came into the room.

"Guys Look at this." Ken said putting a video on the big screan.

We sat at the round table in our usual seats looking at the screan. It was a video, that was filmed, by an... AMERICAN.

"This video made your fandum explode!" Ken said.

"You guys have no idea , fan videos, fan fictions, fan pictures, and fan letters!" The professor.

I sat their with my team wide eyed. This could be a good thing, and a bad thing.

We turned back to the video to see Blossom , Buttercup and Butcha nd Boomer and Bubbles and Myself spread out fighting at Mojos robot from differnt directions. '

_"AHH!" Blossom yelled as she was about to get hit. She lifted her and and threw a Pink energy bolt at one of the monsters arms, it kept growing back._

_"UGH! What do we do we tryed everything!!!" Bubbles said looesing hope._

_"Why are you looesing hope so fast?!" Boomer said almost looesing hope himself._

_"SHUT UP GUYS!" Butch yelled from his place next to Buttercup._

_"Whats with this robot?!" Blossom and Butetrcup yelled._

_"HA! Mojo..Nothing will beat this robot .. Mojo " Mojo yelled._

_"LISTEN YOU MONKEY!!" Butch was about to fly down to beat the hell out of Him, but was grabed by Buttercup._

_"Butchh!!!" Buttercup saidd grabing onto his back coller of his rrb jacket putting her feet on his back._

_"If nothing can beat the robot.." Brick paused and looked at his counterpart._

_Blossom looked back hoping he wopuld just blurt something out._

_"Maybe he can beat himself!!" Brick yelled out._

_Mojos expression suddenly changed._

_"Anything to beat this goddamn waste of time !!" Butch yelled ands Buttercup laughed._

_Bitch grabed one arm and tore it off. _

_"Each grab an arm guys!" Buttercup yelled._

_They all grabed an arm and toree it off. Brick flew down to grab the remote that controled the hole robot, figures, he forgot an off switch. _

_"You guys ready!?" Brick yelled._

_"NO!! Get better aim at the center guys!" Blossom yelled. _

_'NOW DO IT BRICK!" Butch said struggling to hold the wiggleing arm in place._

_Brick pressed the Botton and the team let go of the arm and legs, destoring the hole robot in one blow._

_"YEAAA!!!!!!" Everyone in the hole town yelled._

_"Ha, were just that good." Laughed Butch._

_The team started laughing and the video zoomed out on the team, making the video end._

"Ha I remember that fight we kicked serious ass" Kai said.

Kaoru nodded, "So this guy made us famous by bringing the video to america, making it spread."

The professor and Ken nodded.

"WOAH.." The team in unison.

"Their is serious stuff all over the internet, peoples own fandom about you guys. and everything." Professor said.

"I find that creepy.." Miyako said.

The Mayor walked in, which was no surprise, he always walked in.

"Did you tell them yet?" Miss Bellum asked.

"No.." Ken said.

"Tell us somethingt besides, This????" Mayuko said eyeing the professor and ken.

"Eh well, see, The United states goverenment and president wanted to meet you personally for the alliance of Japan and America, so we have to send two of you guys to go over their and make it happen." Said the professor.

The team stood their dumbfounded for a moment. They want to send a bunch of kids to make an alliance happen between two countries, pshh, no sweat?

"Wait..Why two, why not all of us..." Miyako asked.

"Too risky.." Miss Bellum siad trailing off.

"She said TOO RISKY.." Kaoru said annoyingly narrowing her eyes at Momoko.

"Too risky for your identies I mean, the goverenment doesnt know who you are, and wants to know fast, And 6 kids missing from tokyo high at the same time, is kind of a lead, besides you guys are always out together at the same time always."

"I guess thats a good point but..." Momoko said getting cut off.

The mayor finished," Were sending Brick and Butch."

The Hole teams Mouth droped.

Massiaki got infront of his brothers and pointed back on them,"Your sending these two to make an alliance between two countries."

"What are you kidding me?" The puffs finsihed.

Kai and Mayuko fell animated style,"Were here you know.."

"Their the most outspoken in this group.." Miss belum said,"No offense.."

"You Leave tommrow, so start packing for a week of clothing.." The mayor said.

The Professor, ken and the Mayor and MissBellum left the room. There was an awkward silence.

"I think we better go pack its getting late." Mayuko said to Kai.

Kai Nodded,"Yea."

"Yea You guys should;.." Kaoru and Momoko said walking out of the room.

**MOMOKOS P.O.V**

I left the room with Kaoru, since Miyako and Massiaki had gone ahead. Honestly, I dont know why I was so bummed about Mayuko going away. I ran over to the couch and sat their watching tv. It was going to be wierd, these 7 days I mean being without Mayuko. I paused and realized what i was saying, Me miss Mayuko ? Brick ? Boy in red? Leader Of The ruff|puff alliance. I was going crazy.

**KAORUS P.O.V **

I was siting on the chair letting my head slump onto the table. Why the hell am i all gloomy about. Psh, Stupid Kai going to America liek that, and leaving me behind. I just never been away fropm him for so long. Even Momoko. I got up. I looked around and wondered , why in the hell am i saying this? What THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME. Ugh, These 7 days are deffinatly going to be wierd.

**NORMAL P.O.V **

The team had all fallen asleep the spot they were in last night, in the lab. Kai and Mayuko had walked in transforming all in the same time. They raised there eyebrows. Brick went over to Momoko and Poked her. Butch went up to Kaoru and slaped her a little.

"Why did yoiu just slap her?" Brick asked raising his eyebrow.

"Youve never tried to wake Kaoru up." Butch said sighing.

Surprisingly enough, Kaoru and Momoko had woken up.

"Whaa..." They had both screamed.

"CALM DOWN!!!" Brick yelled.

"Geez, its only us.." Butch yelled.

"Wait why are you transformed?!" Momoko asked.

"Were leaving in a few and the mayor said we have to be transformed this hole week." Brick awensered.

"Oh, your leaving today..Right.." Momoko said.

"Oh.." Kaoru got up.

Momoko walked out of the roomw ith Kaoru without saying another word.

Massaki and Miayko weer in the room listening to everything.

"Well.." Miyako started, "This could really be a good thing for them"

"Or a really bed thing." massaki laughed.

Miyako giggled. Brick and Butch walked out the room slightly confused.

"Did I do something?" Brick asked

Butch nodded, "And i thought they were going to miss us.."

**30 minutes later.**

Butch and Brick were infront of the jet that said RRBZxPPGZ ALLiACE.

"Woahh!Sweet.." Boomer said having to transform being at the sight of the flight.

"Its preety rainbow color." Bubbles said.

"Woah!" Butch and Brick said.

Miyako Buzzed Momoko and Kaoru , "GUYS YOU ARE GOING TO MISS BUTCH AND BRICK!"

Momoko and Kaoru got the buzz on Blossoms compact.

"Now?!" The said in unison.

They transformed themselves into Blossom and Buttercup flying to the flight destination.

"I guess their not going to miss us.." Butch said whispering to Brick.

"Well im goiung to miss you bro's" Boomer said, giving his brother each a goodbye handshake and hug.

Bubbles giggled" Buy Brick and Butch!" She hugged them both tightly..

"Ha were going to miss you to guys." Brick and Butch said in unison.

"Well i guess we have to.." They wer cut off at the sight of Blossom and Buttercup in the distance.

Boomer and Bubbles moved to the side.

Buttercup and Blossom ran to Brick and Butch giving them each a huge hug. (aww) Blossom and Buttercup wraped their arms aorund their necks almost not allowing them to breathe.

"Were going to miss you guys.." Buttercup said breaking apart, giving Brick a small hug.

"Yea" Blossom said Giving Butch a small hug.

Brick and Butch smiled and gave their counterparts one last hug lifting them up. They flew untop thejet and stoped at the jet door and waved.

"Ya kids behave now ya heard!" Butch said laughing.

"When we return we better find things in place" Brick laughed.

Buttercup and Blossom roleld their eyes and waved.

This week should be an intresting week. Bubbles looked over and Boomer and smiled and walked away with him, laughing about how intresting this week should be.

---------

**Woah , finally finished, Should be intresting on how a week without Brick and Butch in japan are. Poor Blossom and Buttercup, already getting used to the fact about having a counterpart around to always be their to either annoy them or just be their in general. **

**Review and stay tunned 3**


	10. EPISODE 9: Unfortunate Comeback

Its Been awhile since ive updated this. Im so sorry ! R&R PLEASE !

Buttercups P.O.V

I rushed down with Blossom to the airplane sight. Brick and Butch were coming back from their trip to America. They said that everything went well, and that the president loved them. Hard to believe right, since who would love those retards? I grinned to myself and I flew side by side with my leader. We have to admit, we missed those dorks, we didn't feel complete without them. I would be caught dead before he knew that though. . Blossom and I only let each other know that. That's what you get for always having someone to rely on. We got the airplane sight and saw Bubbles and Boomer there. We've been through the weirdest things these past few days, a normal crook broke into our house? The Power puff girls house, what the heck? Did he know what he was getting himself into? Obviously not, that's death call; we let him out easy though, since we were all together that day at the lab, since we all decided to just chill with Boomer. I saw My counterpart and My other leader get out of the plane. A small smile came to my face, same with Blossom. Boomer was first to step up and greet his brothers. Bubbles was next to give them both small hugs each.

Butch looked at me, "So what? No love for your fellow counterpart?"

Brick grinned, " You know you missed us its been a whole week!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips. Blossom and I burst out laughing and gave in and gave each of our counterparts a hug.

"That's Better!" Brick and Butch said in unison lifting our feet off the ground.

They let us down and I gave Brick a small welco0me back hug, and so did Blossom with Butch. Boomer and Bubbles were grinning.

"So everything went good?" Blossom asked.

They nodded.

"It actually went better than I thought, the president loved us." Butch smiled.

Brick nodded and raised a brow, "Wow the president actually loved you?"

Brick and Butch sweat dropped, "Yes he did ACTUALLY!"

We all flew up and got back to the lab where the Professor and Ken and maybe Kuriko were at. We all untransformed at the door entrance. To our unfortunate luck, Kuriko was their to witness it all .

DAMN.

:OOOO Does Kuriko know ?

R&R Please :D Short chapter, but the moment you've all been waiting for will been here soon. R&R PLEASE !


	11. EPISODE 10: How About We Meet Them

**` * MUST READ !**

**I am so sorry for such a long wait ! SOOOOO Sorry. But it's the episode | Chapter you have all been waiting for . . **

**Butch meets Kaoru's Family. **

**` Well in general this was supposed to be a Green Chapter , I decided to make it all the rainbow pairings. **

**Anyways , thank you so much for the 85 Reviews !**

**

* * *

**

**O x O x O x O x O**

**( CUE INTRO )**

_**How About we Meet Em'**_

**B l o s s o m s's P. O. V**

I was laying down in my bed thinking of all the things that had happened in the last 24 hours. I was so glad Brick was back from America. I mean Brick and Butch, the both of them. I blushed to myself and sighed, I sat up on the bed and went on my laptop to see who was on, suddenly I got an I.M from Brick.

I gasped a little and it said . .

**Hard Red Brick : Sup Leader Girl ?**

_I giggled at his username, since I was way to simple and obvious._

**Sweety Blossom : Nothing Much, thinking about stuff, and you ?**

_Well then again, mine was too._

**Hard Red Brick : What are you thinking about ?**

**Sweety Blossom : Stuff . . .**

**Hard Red Brick : -_- What KIND of stuff ?**

**Sweety Blossom : Important stuff . .**

**Hard Red Brick : Ugh Nevermind. .**

_I mentally frowned at this._

**Sweety Blossom : Are you mad . .**

**Hard Red Brick : Nah . .**

_Yeah, he defiantly was, but to keep talking about this was useless. So I decided to tell him._

**Sweety Blossom : Haha Well I was thinking about . . . How my sister just found out were the freaking Ruff and Puffs !**

**Hard Red Brick : Aw man , I thought you were thinking about me ****L**

**Sweet Blossom : Hey! This is serious . .**

**Hard Red Brick : Ugh, I know I know. But what are we going to do about it, the secret was bound to get out someday, but at least its your sister, not some reporter guy.**

_That's true, it was bound to get out someday . ._

**Sweety Blossom : You'd be surprised how big of a mouth my sister has.**

**Hard Red Brick : Oh wow Hahahah.**

**Sweety Blossom : Yeah. . .**

_He stoped writing to me , but just when I was about to sign out . ._

**Hard Red Brick : Uh Blossom . .**

**Sweety Blossom : Yeah ?**

**Hard Red Brick : I missed you. .**

_My eyes widened and I gasped out loud. I blushed, but I was so happy and I had no clue why and after a minute . ._

**Sweety Blossom : I Missed you too . . . 3**

_Wait, did I just put a heart. Fuck my life. Oh my god , but then to my surprise . ._

**Hard Red Brick : Good Night . 3**

_And with that he logged off._

I was left with my mouth touching the floor, then I felt a rush. I felt like jumping up and down on my bed screaming happily.

"DINNER TIME!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

I stood up off the chair, and sighed heavily trying not to look to excited. I walked out the room and went downstairs, to find my sister sitting in the table already. She had a smug grin, oh man she was up too something.

"Why, hello Bloss…Momoko" Kuriko smiled.

I sighed, "Hi."

"What did you do today?" Kuriko asked.

Oh you know the usually, beat up bad guys. Train to get stronger. Fly across the skies of Townsville. Hang with the rowdy ruff boys. Nothing really, just the usual normal, unmoral life.

"Nothing much…" I simply said.

"Oh…" Kuriko said.

I didn't even look at her. She was so annoying. Finally, my mom sat down at the dinner table and set the food down in the middle.

"Momoko, Your father and I have been meaning to talk to you, but your never home anymore…Its like your hiding something from us" My mom said sounding all to motherly.

I stood quiet for a moment, I hated lying to my Parents. I hated it, "Oh Sorry, I'm always with Miyako and Kaoru."

My father spoke up, " Yes, and those other three boys…"

I sighed, "Yes,dad, Mayuko, Kai, and Masaaki"

"Ah well, if there is anything you would like to tell us…you must tell us, but first your not allowed to go out starting Monday if I don't meet at least one of those boys, I want to know just who my daughter is hanging with" My father said strictly.

"Oh…Well, but…"

"No Buts…" He simply said.

I sighed, "Yes Father…May I be excused…"

"But you haven't touched your…" My mom started.

I cut her off, "I'm not all that hungry."

"Well…Okay"

I went upstairs and into my room and got in my bed. I hated lying to my parents. I've been doing it for much to long. Now, my parents want to meet one of the boys? One of the rowdy ruff boys? Oh god, is it me or did life just get much more complicated?

**Miyakos P. O. V ( Her Mansion ) **

I can't believe Momoko's little sister, Kuriko, now knows were the Ruffs and the Puffs. This has been one of the craziest weeks ever. Suddenly my bed started to vibrate. It was my phone, I smiled at the name that was calling, it was Boomer, or Masaaki.

I picked up the phone and answered, " Hello?"

"Miyako! What are you doing right now?" He said sounding happy.

"Hmm, at home, why?" I said.

"Can you come out?" He asked.

I blushed, "Wait, where are you?"

"Outside your mansion" Boomer said giggling.

"Its not a mansion" I said.

"No…it's a mansion…" Boomer laughed.

"Fine… I wont come out of my MANSION" I said emphasizing the word Mansion.

I felt him frown threw the phone, "Fine your house"

I giggled, "Uh ill be right out…"

I quickly hung up my phone and jumped out my window. Yes, having powers paid off a ton when it came to trying to sneak out. Yes, I felt like such a rebel. And no I have never used my powers to sneak out until now.

I walked out the front gate, okay so I did live in a mansion, but I hated admitting it. I saw Boomer standing there waiting, I quickly smiled to myself and walked up to him. I had to admit, I never thought Boomer and I would become so close, but now its like he's my everything, my best friend.

"Miyako!" He smiled.

I smiled and walked over to him, he lifted me up and spun me around into a hug.

I laughed, "Why did you come here to late?"

"Can't I say Hi to my counterpart?" He said.

I blushed, "Yeah you can."

"Is that a blush a see?" Boomer asked.

I blushed harder now, "No!"

He giggled me and he still held me in is arms from the hug from before. I didn't mind, even though he didn't seem to notice it.

He smiled at me and held me closer, so maybe he did notice. I blushed harder now, that I was turning the color of a tomato.

I cut the moment by asking, "Can you belive someone knows that were the ruff , and puff alliance now?"

Boomer nodded, "I know, its crazy."

I nodded, "Yeah" I looked at my cell phone and at the time, it was getting pretty late, I looked up at boomer, "Its getting preety late…"

He frowned, "I know…"

"So I think I'll go inside…" I said kind of frowning too.

He nodded and gave me one last tight hug, I put my arms around his neck and hugged back. Oh god, what is this feeling? He looked at me with his arms still around me and my arms still around his neck. We were centimeters apart. I looked into his eyes and started blushing. I wanted to part, but something was defiantly not letting me do so. Suddenly my phone started vibrating and I let him go quickly. Now I felt empty, that was really hard.

"Its my grandma." I said, "I better go"

He nodded, "Yeah…"

We stared at each other one last time and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and blushed and ran back inside flying into my room, running downstairs into the kitchen.

"Miyako?" My grandma asked setting the food on the table, "Where were you?"

I quickly had to come up with a lie, even though that wasn't like me at all, "I was in the Bathroom." I smiled.

"Oh okay, Miyako its like your never home anymore, where do you go?" My grandma said concerned.

"Oh, I'm with Momoko and Kaoru all the time" I said giggling.

Well, that wasn't really a lie.

"Oh, well I feel like your hiding something from me" She paused and I looked down and frowned, "If there is anything you need to tell me, you ca tell me"

"Yes Grandma, I know" I smiled eating the rest of my food. I frowned mentally knowing that I really had so much to tell my grandma, but I couldn't.

**K a o r u's P.O.V ( Skate Park )**

"Yo Kaoru!" Butch yelled.

I was just about to go down the ranch when heard someone calling my name. I knew that voice, that fucking voice. I busted my ass down the ranch, but someone caught me before I hate the bottom.

"That was a close one." Butch said laughing.

"Bastard!" I hit him on the top of his head, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Keeping an eye on you" Butch said smirking.

I blushed a little but shook it off before he could notice, "An eye on me?"

"Yup" He simply said.

"Why?"

"Some guy can take advantage of you" Butch said.

I busted out laughing, "Im Buttercup the Green PowerPuff Girl, aint no one ever take advantage of me"

Butch raised a brow, "And what if I took advantage of you?"

"I DARE YOU" Before I realized what I just said and to who I just said it too, I became a little scared now.

Butch smirked, "Oh god. You shouldn't have said that, teasing me and shit.."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk home, I decided to have a little fun.

"You going home?" Butch asked.

"Nah…" I said simply walking in front of him.

"Oh to Momoko's house?" Butch asked.

"No"

"To MIYAKOS HOUSE?" Butch asked.

"No"

"Then where in the world are you going?"

"To some friends house…" I simply said.

Butch raised a brow, "You don't have any friends besides that"

Oh I was really going to have fun with this now.

"Well, he's not really a friend something like that though…kind of" I said.

Butch was cut off guard, "Wait HE?"

"Uhm Yeah.."

"WHO!" Butch asked more like yelled at me.

"Nah you don't know him" I said.

"Oh, but I would love to meet him" Butch said annoyed now.

I turned around to face him, "Do you think I look to boyish, shouldn't I go change into a skirt or something?"

Butch's eye twitched, "I'm going home…"

My eyebrows went up and I was cut off guard, "NO wait I was just kidding!" I caught his hand in mine, and I could defiantly tell he was angry.

He turned to face me and started calming down.

"I was just playing around…" I said.

"Don't play around like that…" He told me kind with a mixture of calmness and saddness with a bit of angry in his tone.

I couldn't do anything else, so I just nodded slowly. We stood there for a minute face to face, but we weren't staring at each other. I could feel him looking down at me. I looked up at him and suddenly I couldn't look anywhere else. I forced myself to look away.

"Its getting late, I better get home." I said.

He didn't say one word, so I started to walk. I heard footsteps on my trail, and they were very close behind. I didn't bother to look back because I knew they were Butch's. He followed me all the way home. I turned back five feet away from him and gave him a light smile. He returned it, he watched as I went in the house and then he left.

I got inside and found myself blushing crazily. Wait what the fuck? Was I blushing!

"Kaoru's home!" My little brother Shou yelled out," And she's…blushing!"

"BLUSHING?" My older brother Dai asked.

"I am NOT blushing." I said annoyed.

"Who made my little girl blush? ILL BREAK EM'" My father yelled out coming into the living room.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dinner is ready!" My mother yelled form the dining room.

I went into the dining room and sat down. My Father and Brother came in the room staring me down. I sweat droped.

"Did you know your daughter was blushing?" Dai said laughing.

My mother shot her head up from serving the food on our dishes, "My Kaoru's in Love!"

My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Usually when someone blushes for no reason, is because their in love" My mother said giggling happily.

"Ugh whatever…" I said annoyed.

"Aww Kaoru dear, so tell me about your day, you never home any more" My mom said.

"Oh well you know, I'm always with Momoko and Miyako" I said, and with the RowdyRuff Boys, saving the day all day everday, but other then that I didn't do anything today, "Same old same old."

"Oh yeah, and with those boys too" Dai said.

"Didn't one of them fight, that guy you were on a date with? If you ask me he was all muscle no fighting skills." Shou said.

I nodded, "Yeah, that was Kai"

"Ah yes, Kai" My father started, "You should invite him for dinner tomorrow at 7"

"Heck invite all of your other friends!" My mom added.

I almost gagged, having all of us at one dinner table was a bad idea, "Ah well…okay"

"Excellent!" My father said, "I could teach some of my moves!"

I mentally laughed, he was Butch from the rowdy ruff boys, he didn't need to be taught moves.

"Yeah" I laughed.

Oh god, what did I just get myself into just now?

**THE NEXT DAY . ` Bricks P.O.V**

It was about 12am and the girls still weren't here. I wonder what was keeping them. They always came at around 10am. Since it was a Saturday.

"The girls are late…" Butch said getting annoyed.

Boomer came in the room, "They just texted me, their parents didn't let them out that early, so there on there way now"

I raised a brow, "Parents never let them out?"

"That has really never happened before…" Butch said wondering.

Boomer shrugged, "I don't know, but were about to find out. Here they come now"

They girls came into the room without, saying a word. Blossom and Buttercup flopped themselves down on the couch and signed heavily. Bubbles sweat droped and came up next to me.

"Whats wrong with them?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

Bubbles shrugged, "Their parents wouldn't let them out because they suspect something is up, and how there never home and stuff."

Boomers eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Butch and I went over next to our counterparts and flopped ourselves down next to them, "Is this true?" we asked in unison.

Blossom and Buttercup sighed and said, "Yes."

"You know, this could be a problem…" I said.

"Oh and it gets worse!" Blossom said.

"Much worse…" Buttercup said annoyed.

"How so?" Butch asked.

"Lets see yesterday, the my parents and apparently buttercups too, were complaining about that we were always out and never really home." Blossom started.

"And did you tell them you were with the same people your always with…" Butch asked.

Buttercup nodded, "Yeah, that's not the problem…"

"So then what?" I asked confused.

"They want to meet you!" Blossom and Buttercup said in unison sighing.

"What?" Butch asked, "What for?"

"They just want to meet you, want to make sure who I'm or should I say we're hanging with" Buttercup said aggravated as to the fact that the people that their parents were going to meet were the fucking rowdy ruff boys, "Besides, my father wants to meet you because of the wrestling match too…"

"Well…that doesn't sound to bad…" I said.

"Yeah, Buttercups parents and my parents met today, and all of us are going to be meeting up at Buttercups place for dinner tonight, all of us, including the professor and ken…" Blossom said.

"Is that all?" Butch asked.

Buttercup sighed, "You don't get it…"

"They don't trust us anymore…" Blossom said.

"They know somethings up…as to my grandma too, but she didn't ask to much…" Bubbles said.

"Damn…" I said.

What if we get a distress signal while were there? What if they find out? For whatever the case if, we have to make a good impression, so they would get off our cases and fast.

"We need to make a good impression…" Blossom started, "So we need to dress up…"

I nodded, "We need to get them off our cases, and fast…"

The team nodded.

"At 7:30pm we all have to be at my house." Buttercup said.

"Well at times like these, I say we go shopping!" Bubbles said happily.

We all fell animated style.

"Well, we do need to dress up right?" Bubbles said.

"Good point.." Blossom nodded.

"Fine whatever…" Buttercup said.

"I say we all buy the same outfits, but in our signature color in them" Bubbles said giggly.

"Yeah, or we might as well write, WE ARE THE POWERPUFF AND ROWDYRUFF on our foreheads…" Butch said sarcastically.

Bubbles frowned.

"Hey she just made a suggestion cut the sarcasm bro" Boomer said protectively.

Butch laughed, "Cute, little boomer is protecting Bubbles."

"And what if I am…?" Boomer said challenging him.

Butch raised a brow, "Then that's all you bra!"

I laughed, "Real mature guys…"

Had to admit it, but when my brothers Butch and Boomer fought each other it was funny, because nobody wins, its like they both let each other win, but want to keep going. Wait that doesn't make sense…

"And these are the idiots we have to bring home to meet our parents…" Buttercup said.

Blossom laughed, "MEET OUR FATHERS"

Suddenly, that sent chills down my spine. I saw Butch tensing up too. This was most defiantly going to be a long day. Today.

**7PM . XO xO xO **

"You guys ready to go yet?" I asked already dressed up.

We went with Bubbles idea, and we didn't look half bad at all. All's I know is that I looked good in whatever I was wearing, although it wasn't to fancy. The girls were all wearing dresses, yeah even buttercup, nice and classy dresses. We were all untransformed. It felt kind of weird, the powers being a part of us and all. Just didn't feel complete with my Brick outfit on.

"These girls take forever…" Kai said almost falling asleep.

"Awe come on Kaoru you look fine!" Momoko said.

"Hell NO!" Kaoru started, "Why'd you have to straighten my hair for?"

"BECAUSE IT LOOKS NICE!" Momoko yelled.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Whatever…"

The girls walked down the stairs.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" The boys yelled.

Miyako sighed, "Where are the professor and ken?"

"They went ahead." Masaaki said simply.

"Yeah he got tired of waiting!" Kai said annoyed

"We'll get their in no time if we fly!" Masaaki said.

"No! Were going to get messy if we fly" Miyako retorted.

We all sighed.

"Better start walking then I guess" Mayuko said.

He started walking, while we followed close behind.

"Are you guys… you know… nervous?" Momoko asked.

Everyone seemed to tense up at the sudden question. Mostly because this is probably the first time any boy met Kaoru and Momokos father.

"I Guess…A little" The rowdy ruffs said in unison.

Suddenly we came to a complete stop. We were in front of Kaoru's house.

"So…We have to go in.." Kai said nervously.

"Yup…" Masaaki said.

"Leaders first!" The greens and blues yelled.

Blossom and Brick rolled their eyes and sighed and made their way to the door.

* * *

**CLIFFY. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**I PROMISE THE WAIT WONT BE THAT LONG . I PROMISEEEE ! XD**

**Please review . :3**


End file.
